About Vows and Men
by DarkPhoenixRising and Descena
Summary: REUPLOAD! Jean and Emma move into Xavier's mansion. After some negative encounter with the mansion men, Logan and Scott, they vow to each other that no man can come between their friendship. Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Okay, this is our story. The characters belong to Marvel (of course). Please review and let us know what you think!

**IMPORTANT:**** THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD OF OUR OLD STORY. WE CAN'T LOG IN TO OUR OLD ACCOUNT ANYMORE, SO WE HAD TO CREATE A NEW ONE AND WILL RE-UPLOAD EVERYTHING. A LINK TO OUR OLD STORY, REVIEW AND ACCOUNT IS IN THE PROFILE!**

* * *

**About vows and men**

"I'm not doing this."

Jean Grey turned her head to the right and looked at her long time best friend, Emma Frost, as they drove down the mountain side on their way to the Xavier Mansion. Jean had the windows down, and the sunroof open, as she shifted her silver BMW into the fifth gear and sped up some. Reacting from the burst in speed, Emma gripped the door handle and tensed her muscles, causing Jean to smirk.

"We've already had this discussion, Emma," Jean replied as the wind blew her hair back.

Emma nodded, biting her lip, as she kept her eyes on the road. "I know…but I changed my mind."

"Again?" Jean groaned. "We agreed we would stick this out and give it a shot. This Professor offered us some pretty nice jobs."

"Excuse me," Emma replied tartly, glaring at Jean through her sunglasses. "I am a _very_ wealthy Manhattan woman. I don't _need_ any man's money."

Jean snickered. "You _need_ to come up with a better pick up line."

Emma's jaw dropped. "That's _wasn't_ my pick up line, smart ass."

Jean raised her finger, slightly panicking Emma by releasing the steering wheel. Noticing it, she grinned evilly at Emma. "What's the matter, Emma?" she taunted sweetly. Still grinning, she removed both her hands from the wheel as her car sped up once more, causing Emma to shriek.

"Put your hands back on the wheel!" she cried. "Put them back on the wheel!"

Jean was enjoying Emma's hysterical plea too much to obey. She lifted her arms up and out the sunroof window even as another car from the opposite side came barreling down the highway; yet, Jean did not falter.

"Jean!" Emma shrieked.

Jean laughed as she finally gave in and replaced her hands on the steering wheel as they passed the other car. Jean continued to giggle as Emma fought to catch her breath. "You are so evil," she hissed.

"Made you forget about the mansion though, didn't it?" Jean asked.

Emma shook her head. "That was a very smart, very tricky, dirty little game you just played."

Chuckling, Jean downshifted again and nodding ahead of her as she slowed the car. "Well, now you don't have to think anymore because we're here."

Looking out the window, Emma took off her sunglasses and leaned forward, to get a clear view of the mansion in front of them. As Jean pulled the car into a stop in front of a massive gate, she looked around. Everything seemed so perfect. The grass was green and cut perfectly; kids and teens were out playing football, soccer and basketball. Just as Jean had come to a stop, the gate opened for them and after exchanging glances, she pulled her car in slowly as Emma continued to look in awe.

"We got plenty of teachers," Logan grunted. "Why do we need more?"

"Because it will help the three of you out," Charles said calmly, referring to Scott, Ororo and of course…Logan.

"I agree with Logan," Scott replied. "I don't think we need anymore teachers here. We've been doing fine on our own."

"The responsibility of X-Men and teachers are fair to great for the three of you to balance," Charles stated. "Even with Hank and Moira to help out some, it is even better with additional help."

"Yes," Ororo agreed. "But now we have to keep our identities as X-Men hidden from even more people."

Charles sighed. "This is for the better," he said as he and the others made their way to the front door and outside.

"A'right," Logan replied impatiently. "Where are they then?"

As Charles squinted through the brightness of the sun, he shook his head. "I am not sure."

"Is that them?" Scott asked, pointing to the approaching silver BMW.

"Ya got to be shittin' me," Logan cried. "_Rich_ bitches? Ya hired rich bitches, Chuck?"

Charles shook his head as the BMW stopped in front of them and Scott and Ororo walked down the steps to greet them.

Emma changed looks with Jean as the redhead shut the car off and opened her door. Emma stepped out as well to be approached by a man wearing red tinted glasses, masking his emotion, and a white haired, dark skinned female, with a fake plastered grin on her face.

"Hi," the female greeted first, extending her hand which Emma hesitantly took and shook. "My name is Ororo and this is Scott," she introduced, pointing at the brown haired man.

Smiling politely at her, Scott shook her hand as well, "Hi."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Emma purred, causing Jean to groan, as she made her way around the car.

"I'm Jean," the red head introduced herself. "And the rude, drooling friend of mine is Emma Frost."

Scott shifted uneasily as Emma kept her icy blue eyes on him. Ororo, noticing the uncomfortable silence looming, cleared her throat. "Any bags we could help you with?"

"Oh, yes," Jean said, turning around and hitting opening the truck. Scott turned and signaled for Logan, who growled and glared at him, as he made his way down the stairs to help.

Scott's jaw nearly dropped when he saw how full the trunk was with their bags. "Jeez…did you bring the whole house with you?"

"No," Emma said, watching Logan walk up to them. "That's on its way." Exchanging looks with Ororo, who shook her head, Logan walked up to the car. "And what's your name?" Emma asked him sweetly.

Glaring at the blonde, Logan pushed her out of the way after he said, "Not interested."

Jean smirked as Emma frowned. "Fine," Emma muttered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There are bags in the back seat as well," Jean informed them. "Thanks so much," she said before her and Emma walked up the steps to greet Xavier.

Ororo stared at the two women as Logan and Scott stared at the trunk full of bags. "Well…these next few months will be interesting," she replied quietly.

"Oh, really?" Logan grunted and pulled one suitcase and bag after the next rather carelessly out of the trunk, while Scott took care of the bags on the backseat. "What is it with women and tons of luggage?" he added in a low growl since one suitcase was rather heavy.

"Well," Ororo said while watching him and noticed that he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Not everyone can live with a duffle bag only and maybe one shirt and pair of jeans to wear, Logan."

"Then ya learn it," he mocked and joined Scott in carrying what he considered as useless stuff over to the mansion's front door. He really began to ask himself what those two chicks had brought with them. He guessed at least half of the stuff in those suitcases and bags were garbage...

"This is so ridiculous," Scott said and heaved a deep breath after dropping two bags to the ground.

"Wanna bet its shoes, shoes and..." Logan pointed at the third suitcase. "Shoes?"

"Well," his teammate shrugged and was already on his way back to the door. "Then let's get the purses next."

After they were finally done and all bags and suitcases were inside the mansion, the Professor, Jean and Emma were already waiting for the three mutants to join them in their meeting. He smiled kindly when a grumpy looking Logan and an exhausted looking Scott entered his office, followed by Ororo, who gave the two women once more a forced smile.

"Please have a seat," Charles offered but Logan crossed his arms and took his casual place between window and door. "Well, as I have already told you Ms Grey and Ms Frost will join our staff and help us with teaching." He smiled at the two women that still looked around his office. "Let me introduce our current staff to you," he offered and both women looked at him. "Ororo is our history and English teacher, Scott teaches math and technology and Logan over here," he said and turned his head towards the rather mean-looking man on his right. "Teaches Physical education, French and Self-defense."

"Self-Defense?" Emma asked and stopped scanning the man from head to toe. "Why? I thought this is a school."

As an answer Logan rolled his eyes and showed once more his dislike for rich chicks like her. "They need to be able to defend themselves," Scott answered instead and held the woman's gaze when she turned into his direction. "It's only for their own good and they like it."

Jean on the contrary hadn't listened to the conversation and was still occupied with analyzing the man, who leant against the bookshelf. "So you speak French?" she asked and Logan could tell that she really was interested in his reply.

After he gave her the same analyzing look back, he turned back to the window and looked out of it. "Canadian..."

"Anyway," the Professor interrupted them and all eyes turned back to him. "Ms Grey will teach biology and ethics from now on, since you do have your PhD, and Ms Frost was so nice to agree on teaching philosophy and chemistry. Hank will still remain as our genetics teacher while I do my physics and mutant ethics classes."

"Who's Hank?" Emma asked.

"You might have heard about Dr. Henry McCoy," Charles replied and while Jean nodded, Emma shook her head.

"He is the Secretary of Mutant Affairs," Jean told her and noticed the brief look Logan gave her.

"Hmm...," was all Emma made as a reply and got up. "I'd really like to freshen up."

"Of course," the Professor nodded, ignoring Logan's snort on purpose and gave both women a smile. "Logan would you please show Emma..."

"Forget it!" the man grunted before Charles had even a chance to finish his sentence. "I'll stick with Red here'n Cyke can deal with Icy."

"Icy?" Emma asked him disgustedly and gave Jean a look, but her friend could only shrug when Logan beckoned her to follow him with a more or less polite nod toward the door. "What a rude bastard! Who does he think he is?"

"Well, it's Logan," Scott shrugged and came closer. "If you don't mind I'll show you the way to your room." Waiting for her to walk past him, Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes behind his shades since Emma made no secret of being offended and stomp past him.

"Yes...," Ororo nodded with a look at the bald man behind the desk. "The next few months will be more than interesting..."

Not being a man of many words Logan had asked which bags belonged to her, grabbed them and hoped that the rich redhead behind him wouldn't see him as her personal butler. He would carry those two suitcases and the bag up for her and she could do the rest. To his great surprise, she had grabbed the rest of her things and followed him. He stopped in front of a room door and opened it. After entering the bedroom, he dropped her things to the ground and watched how she looked around in interest. "Bathroom's over there," Logan said and nodded towards the door opposite of the bed. "We've breakfast between 6:45 and 7:30, lunch at 12 and dinner at 6:30. If you've any questions, ask Chuck."

"Ehm...," Jean made and he stopped at the door to cock an eyebrow at him. "Where are the classrooms and where do you eat?" Flashing him one of her best smiles in hope that he would not just leave and she would have to find everything on her own, Jean waited patiently.

Sighing, Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine... I'll give ya the tour," he said in defeat and received another smile from her. "But only once! I don't care if ya or that rich bitch get lost here, okay?"

"Fine with me," Jean said sweetly and closed the door behind her. "Where is your room?" As an answer he only pointed to the one that was opposite of her own. Seeing her eyes flash in pure glee, Logan shook his head and snorted as Jean said, "Good to know," and turned to walk down the corridor.

Not being able to help it, Logan titled his head slightly, getting a good look at her backside. Jean, feeling Logan's eyes on her, smirked. _This will be an interesting few months,_ she thought happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Please review! Also non-members can review this story!

**About vows and men**

"Mutants are the next step in the evolutionary cycle," Charles Xavier was saying. "I have established this school here, for gifted youngsters, several years back with my old friend Erik Lehnsherr. Of course it took a long time to get it underway…but years of hard work and patience paid off. And now…here we are."

Jean nodded, offering the old man a small smile, as she turned her head slightly upon hearing a noise. Her eyes widened and she noticed that the Professor had turned and looked at Emma as well…sleeping. The blonde's head was face down, unable to see her face and closed eyes, but her snoring gave away the fact that she had fallen asleep during the Professor's brief speech. Giving the Professor an embarrassed grin, Jean nudged Emma hard in the shoulder, immediately jolting her awake and attentive.

"Huh?" Emma stuttered. "What?" Looking around rapidly, her eyes fell upon an amused Xavier and an embarrassed and slightly pissed Jean. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep," Jean hissed in a low whisper. "_That's_ what happened!"

"Ms. Frost," Xavier said politely. "If you don't mind…I have a session with Rogue."

Like clockwork, Rogue opened the door to the Professor's office and knocked lightly on the door. "Is this a bad time?" she asked timidly.

The Professor smiled warmly at the young girl. "Not at all Marie." As the girl walked in, Jean and Emma stood. "I don't believe you have yet been introduced to Ms. Grey and Ms. Frost." Rogue shook her head and placed her hands behind her back. Emma raised an eyebrow as she gave the girl a once over, not at all impressed. "Jean, Emma," the Professor continued, "This is Marie."

"I thought you said her name was Rogue?" Jean asked, beginning to feel inquisitive.

"Ah like Rogue better," the girl said just above a whisper.

"Oh…like a nickname?" Emma said cheerfully. Jean looked up and closed her eyes, shaking her head inept. "In that case," Emma went on. "You can call me…Queen Emma. Fitting, isn't it?" Emma asked, grinning widely.

Grabbing Emma roughly by the arm, Jean walked to the door and opened it. "Nice to meet you," she said quickly and without interest to Rogue and waved the Professor off as she and Emma stepped out and shut the door behind them.

After their adventure within the mansion, looking around and watching the others teach and introduce them to some of the students, the time had come around for dinner. Following Logan's instructions from earlier, Jean and Emma arrived in the kitchen area at promptly six thirty. Upon walking in, they saw everyone begin to sit around the table, and following their suit, they did so themselves as well. Emma looked around and noticing something, she leaned over to Jean and whispered, "Did you notice that only the guys are sitting at the table?"

Jean looked around as well and shrugged. "So?" Matching Jean's shrug, Emma shook her head. "Besides," the redhead said. "The man with the glasses isn't sitting down."

"He has a name," her friend said testily.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for not paying attention to less than important people."

"Oh," Emma smirked, "you mean your interest was focused on the man with the big muscles and who grunts like an ape."

Jean narrowed her eyes at her. "First of all," she said, raising her index finger. "He's not like that _all_ the time." Emma scoffed. "Second…do not tell me you have something for the man with the glasses."

"Will it kill you to use his name?" Emma scolded.

"Don't start with me Emma Grace Frost."

Emma's jaw dropped and her eyes widened before narrowing at Jean. "_That_ was uncalled for," she said bitterly. "You know to _never_ use middle names."

Jean shrugged not caring. "Don't get testy with me then."

Glaring at the redhead, Emma crossed her arms, and stared straight ahead. "Oh, how I wish you had a middle name."

Jean grinned. "My parents love me," she taunted.

"Alright," Ororo said, coming to the table with Scott as they put the last of the meals down. "Dinner is served," she said proudly.

As everyone said thank you, Ororo began to serve out the dishes. Once Emma and Jean got their plates, both stared down at it. Emma made a face and looked around the table to see that everyone had already begun to eat, save for Jean and herself.

"What is this shit?" Emma whispered at Jean.

"Something wrong?" Hank asked from across the table.

"Um…" she began.

"Looks…tasty," Jean lied, swallowing hard. Truth was it looked like something the chef would eat, throw up, and then serve.

"What is it?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Pork," Logan grunted, taking a big bite of his food; obviously enjoying his meal.

Looking back down at her plate, Emma scowled. "But…it's brown."

As Scott laughed, making her blush embarrassed, Logan glared at the blonde. "It's a different kinda pork."

"You don't like it?" Ororo asked quietly, lowering her fork.

While Jean began to feel bad at upsetting the woman, Emma pushed her plate forward, still making a face. "I don't eat anything that had legs," she said matter-of-factly.

Staring at her, Logan snorted. "That's just about everythin' in the world, girl."

Emma glared defiantly at him. "No…it is not."

"You're gonna make yerself puke it up anyways," Logan growled. "So what's the difference?"

Emma huffed in annoyance and slammed her palms on the table, standing up, and pointing her finger at Logan who looked rather amused. "I _do not _do that!" she screamed. Turning to the Professor, she attempted to calm herself. "I will not be harassed by that _animal_ sitting across the table."

Now it was Logan's turn to stand up and glare at the blonde. "Who're you callin' animal?" he growled.

As Jean watched, she could've sworn that she saw Logan's eyes blacken for a moment. Standing up, she tried to diffuse the situation. "Look…we all just need to calm down…"

But everyone ignored her.

"Ya better watch what ya say, girl, or I'll gut ya," Logan warned.

"Try it!" Emma challenged. "I'll have you ripped limb for limb then _they_ can eat _you_ for lunch!" she yelled, pointing at the group at the table.

"I'm warnin' ya," he growled again.

"Enough!" Jean shouted all of a sudden, causing everyone to freeze. "Look…we don't know each other, we're in a new place…it'll just take a little time to adjust and get used to everything."

"I think it'll be a good idea if you took Emma upstairs for a rest," the Professor said gently.

Nodding, Jean glanced at Logan for a split second, before following Emma upstairs. Once Logan sat back down and the kids began to eat again, Charles passed him a look. "What?" he said defensively.

"Was what you said really necessary, Logan?"

Shaking his head, Logan continued to eat his food again, without looking up or making eye contact with anyone. He briefly heard Ororo and Scott mention that the two women were spoiled brats, and he couldn't agree more. He couldn't stand them and as far as he was concerned, he was going to get them out of the mansion.

One way or the other…

Of course it had to be one of those nights in which Logan couldn't find any sleep. Not only did he suffer from another nightmare again that made him wake up in a rather damp bed and clothes, he also couldn't find any sleep afterwards again. So he decided, after a change of clothes, to do what he usually did: roam the mansion.

He went from his room down the corridor, around corners until he couldn't go any further and went back, just to head down the stairs next and do the same on the first floor. While walking he scanned the area for any threats. He knew the others would think about it as ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He just had to do it.

Hearing a noise further down the corridor, he stopped and cocked an eyebrow. A look at his watch told him that it was 3:12 at night and students knew they had to stay in bed. Since he had nothing better to do, Logan walked towards that noise and saw a shadow walking down the corridor. Within less than a second he had sneaked up behind that person and grabbed their shoulder hard, as…

"Waaah!" a female voice made and he suddenly crashed backwards into the wall.

Not knowing what has just happened, he got up again and switched on the light. "What the…," Logan began and stared at the terrified looking redhead.

"Are you crazy?" she screeched him and tried to calm her racing heart again.

"Are ya?" he snapped back and rubbed the back of his head. "This fuckin' hurt!"

Figuring that he was pissed and seeing no reason at all for him to be it, Jean crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "If you hadn't startled me, I wouldn't have to defend myself!"

Logan snorted and crossed his arms, too. Of course after cocking an eyebrow at her. "If ya hadn't decided t'sneak around at midnight, I wouldn't have thought yer a thief."

"A _thief_?" Jean asked speechlessly and stared at him as if he was out of his mind. "What are you sneaking around dark corridors anyway? It's your own fault if an innocent girl thinks she gets attacked by who knows what."

"By an _animal_?" he asked gravely and narrowed his eyes that Jean once more thought they were black. "It's called roamin', not snkeain'!"

Groaning in frustration, Jean ran both hands through her face. This was pointless. Absolutely pointless and if she didn't end it, they would probably go on until the early morning. Looking at him, she sighed. "It was wrong of her to call you animal," she admitted and he knew she meant it. But he looked rather unimpressed by it and began to walk past her.

"Yer just a spoiled brat," Logan grunted and ignored her shocked huff. "Ya and blondie should go back where ya came from…"

"Excuse me?" Jean asked and fell into step with him. "I just apologized for her! So how dare you calling _me _a spoiled brat?"

"Because ya are one!" he snapped and decided to just ignore her. But of course the woman kept on following him. "What?" Logan asked annoyed and turned around so fast that Jean nearly bumped into him.

"Apologize!" she demanded and returned his glare.

"In yer dreams," Logan growled and held her angry look. "Go back t'bed."

Watching how he once more walked past her, Jean followed him again. "You are a very rude person! I can't believe I felt sorry for Emma calling you an animal."

"I don't give a shit on what ya think, girl," he grunted and buried his hands in his pockets. "Pack all yer useless stuff, get into yer precious BMW and piss off!" Deciding it was the best to just ignore her, Logan proceeded down the corridor. He hated them; both of them equally by now. He couldn't remember having ever met such arrogant chicks before.

"Hey!" he heard Jean calling after him and gave her a wave of his hand. "You can't just let me stand in the middle of nowhere!"

"What?" he asked and froze on the spot. "How pathetic are ya, kid?"

"I am _not _a kid, Logan!" the redhead replied gravely and crossed her arms. "Would you mind showing me to my room?"

Chuckling, Logan nodded. "Yeah, right," he mocked. "What else can I do for, milady? Perhaps a hot bubble bath, or a massage?" Bowing to her sarcastically, he felt amused of how the redhead began to fume. "If milady agrees on it, I'd be more than happy to wash her car, too, and clean her rooms. Just ring the bell and I consider it as done." Smirking at her, Logan chuckled again and turned around. He really needed a beer and a good cigar.

Jean just stood frozen on the spot and was boiling from within. Never before had a man been so rude to her. It was usually the complete opposite and a look was enough to make them do what she wanted. She turned to look down the dark corridor behind her. Jean really had no clue where she was in that huge mansion. By the time she looked into the other direction, Logan was already gone. Deciding that, even if he was here, she wouldn't ask him, she wiped her tears of anger away and stamped off; determined to find the way back on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

During a break from classes, Emma made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. While Scott greeted her politely, she only gave him a brief nod and went over to the fridge. From his stool, he watched her and had to frown. Scott couldn't help but think that this woman was strange. "How's your work going?" he asked just to be polite.

"Okay," Emma shrugged and sipped on her cold water. "Some students are pretty strange, but… Well, whatever…"

"Strange? In what way?" he asked and had to frown once more.

"Well, they give me odd looks. It's rude, you know."

Staring at her as if the woman was nuts, Scott bent forward a bit to check if the lower part of her dress looked the same as the upper part. "Well…," he shrugged and noticed that she gave him a glare. "They are not used to their teachers…" He tried to find the right words. "…showing so much skin…"

"No one ever complained!" she snapped and turned her head in a way that made her blonde hair fly first and land perfectly styled again next. "If you have a problem with how I dress then…"

"Did I say that?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you did without even noticing it," Emma replied and crossed her arms. "It's offensive, you know."

"Whatever," he grunted and got up to leave the kitchen. But he stopped at the door to give her a look. "You know… I usually never agree with Logan, but you really look like a hooker."

Staring at the spot where he had stood just a minute before, Emma felt stunned like never before. "Bastard!" she hissed and left the room with a mask of anger on her face. She really hated this place and people and asked herself again why she had agreed on coming here. With her nose facing the ceiling, she left the room to head for her classes again.

X

Later that day, Jean lay on her bed and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her. Nevertheless, her thoughts kept on drifted off to a certain members of this house who had insulted her only hours before. She really asked herself what had gotten into Logan to call her a spoiled brat. She wasn't one. Definitely not. Groaning in frustration, Jean threw the paper onto the pile next to her and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling in anger, as her door suddenly opened and Emma stormed inside. "This rude bastard!" the woman immediately began and made Jean sit up on the bed to raise an eyebrow at the pacing woman. "He called me a hooker. Would you believe that?" the woman went on.

"Logan?" the redhead asked but Emma laughed aloud and stopped right in front of her with crossed arms.

"That animal?" she spat. "No! Scott did! Would you believe that? I was all nice and polite and he dared to call _me_a hooker." Emma began to pace again, just to stop in front of her friend once more. "But this rude animal said the same! Unbelievable, isn't it? Do they have manners in this house?"

"Obviously not," Jean said and crossed her arms. "I got lost at night and ran into Logan. Guess what he said to me!" She looked at Emma, who only shrugged. "He called me a spoiled brat. Would you believe that? I didn't do anything and he…" Groaning she got up to walk over to the window.

"So, what now?" she heard her friend asking. "Because _I_definitely don't want to stay here anymore. Not with those rude people!"

"We can't just go!" Jean replied and turned around. "We signed that contract and agreed on working here for at least a year."

"Well, then we make it at least a day," the blonde snapped and paced once more. "I can't believe what has gotten into me to find this bastard attractive…"

"Well, not only you…," Jean mumbled and blushed when Emma looked up.

"Don't tell me you are interested in that animal?"

"He's good-looking," the redhead shrugged and ignored the raised eyebrow of her friend.

"Pf," Emma made and shook her head. "My dear, it's not only about muscles, but also about manners and brains. And that ape has none of the last two things!"

"Well, the man with the glasses obviously neither," Jean gave back and looked away. After not talking to each other for minutes, she finally sighed. "This is ridiculous. Now we start to argue because of them…"

"You're right," Emma nodded and walked over to her. "This is stupid…"

Nodding, Jean looked out of the window for a while until she had an idea. "I know what we do!" she smiled and made the blonde raise an eyebrow again.

"What?" Emma asked, curious.

"We vow to each other!" the redhead announced and received a look from Emma as if the woman thought Jean was nuts. "We vow to each other that no man will ever get between our friendship."

Raising her eyebrow and thinking it over, Emma gave a slight nod. "Hmmm," she thought, rolling the idea around in her head. "I dunno…"

"Think about it Emma," Jean pushed.

"I am," Emma replied, crossing her arms. "And if I remember correctly, the last time we made a vow like this, was in high school. And you broke it by sleeping with that football quarterback."

Jean's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. "Hey! He had a convertible," she mumbled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"That was high school, Emma," Jean groaned, frustrated. "We are two perfectly responsible, sexy, smart adults."

"Doesn't excuse the fact that he was _my_ boyfriend!" Emma snapped.

Jean waved her hand. "He said you were too controlling."

"Me?" Emma spat, raising her voice. "I assume you two never dated. Only _screwed_ each other."

Jean shrugged. "It was a long time ago…"

"Fine," Emma said, holding out her hand. "We'll make the vow. No man, especially in this God forsaken place, shall ever come between us."

Grinning, Jean shook Emma's hand, and they both nodded at each other, sealing the deal.

Walking in the kitchen, Jean immediately groaned when she spotted Logan looking around in the fridge. Placing her hand on her head and closing her eyes briefly, Jean sighed. "Make him go away, make him go away," she whispered. Once Logan glanced at her, she gave him a fake grin, and strolled over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Rising his brow, Jean immediately huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "What?" she snapped.

Logan shrugged, giving her a wolfish grin, and closing the fridge as he walked away. Jean watched him leave and shook her head in anger as she saw the girl they called Jubilee glaring at her with her arms crossed across her chest. Rising her eyebrow and giving the young girl a look, Jean said, "Is there a problem?"

Holding her glare, Jubilee huffed as she stomped out of the kitchen. As Jean shook her head and opened her water, the white haired woman came into the kitchen watching Jubilee. "What's wrong with her?" Ororo asked.

Jean shrugged. "Don't know. Kids these days…" she muttered as she began to walk out of the kitchen suddenly craving a nice hot bubble bath.

"Oh, Jean," Ororo began, stopping her. "The Professor wanted me to find you and Emma."

Jean furrowed her eyebrows. "Professor?" she repeated, confused. Ororo gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious?' and Jean nodded, sighing. "Oh…yeah, that Xavier man."

Ororo gave a slight nod and smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"Okay," Jean said, leaning against the doorway.

"Well he wanted a meeting with you and Emma in his office in the next ten minutes."

Rolling her eyes, Jean sighed. "Aren't meetings things you _schedule_?" she asked, annoyed.

Ororo gave a nervous laugh and nodded, leading Jean out of the kitchen, and in the direction of the Professor's office. Pointing down the hallway, she said, "It's just down the hallway, last door on your right."

As Jean gave a short nod and didn't bother to thank the older woman, she walked down the hallway, following Ororo's directions, and walked into Xavier's office. Once she walked into the office, she immediately regretted it, and gasped, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

"Hey!" Logan growled, glaring at the redhead while he was in a push up position. "What the hell ya think ya doin'?" he asked annoyed as he pushed himself up and stood up.

"What _are_ you doing?" Jean squeaked.

Logan narrowed his eyebrows. "Ya barging in 'ere and ya askin' me what _I'm_ doin'?"

Jean lowered her hand at her sides and her cheeks flushed red in anger. "This is _supposed_ to be Xavier's office!" she said in a huff. Looking at the redhead, Logan actually laughed as Jean flushed several degrees redder, trying to ignore the fact that Logan was naked from the waist up…and it wasn't a bad thing. "Look," she said through gritted teeth. "Just kindly show me where Xavier's office is since your white haired friend was _clearly_ mistaken."

"Ya would like that, wouldn't ya?"

Jean frowned. "What?"

Logan took a few steps towards Jean and she backed up instantly, causing Logan to chuckle and shoot her a wicked smile. "Ya ain't in Bel Air," Logan replied. "Ya gotta ask nicely."

Jean raised an eyebrow, releasing that he was trying to make her lose her cool, and she would not submit to a man like Logan. "Oh?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hip, defiantly.

Logan licked his lips, watching Jean carefully, and feeling her nervousness…even if she refused to show it. Grinning, he held out his arm, showing off more of his muscle that nearly made Jean faint. "Lead the way then, milady."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Aren't you going to put on a shirt?"

Logan's grin deepened. He had her right where he wanted her. He'd make Jean and her friend wish they had never come to the Mansion. "Why?" he asked. "Ya don't like what ya see?" he asked, stealing one of Remy's lines.

Jean gave him a look of loath and rolled her eyes, walking out of the room, as Logan only chuckled, grabbing a shirt from the corner and following her down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

"I am getting so sick and tired of these stupid meetings!" Emma huffed.

Jean followed her into her room and nodded her head, sighing. "I know, Emma, I know. I _was_ there too."

"And Scott!" the blonde exclaimed. "Thinking he's so self-righteous. It makes me sick!"

"I know what you mean," the redhead replied, taking a seat on the bed and crossing her legs. "He's all brooding and thinking he's all big and bad. I can't stand that kind of ego in a man."

Narrowing her eyes, Emma glared at her. "_Who_ are we talking about?"

Jean blinked. "Logan."

"No!" her friend yelled, stomping her foot down for effect. "_I'm_ talking about Scott!"

Jean shrugged. "Why?"

"Because…" Emma said between gritted teeth. "That's it!"

The redhead watched as Emma spun on her heel and marched out of the room. When she realized that she wasn't coming back, Jean rushed off the bed, and ran down the hall to catch up with her. "Emma…you can't leave."

"Watch me!" she spat.

"Well…" Jean rolled her eyes. "You can't leave without me!"

She followed Emma outside to their car as they put their coats on. As she pulled out the keys to the car from her coat, she heard the blonde cry out. Looking up sharply, she stopped on the stair above Emma as her eyes widened. Standing in front of them was indeed Jean's car…but in pieces. Logan and Scott were holding what appeared to be tools to Jean as she saw the tires to her car stacked in one corner, the front end and rear bumper in another and all four doors behind them.

"Ya like it?" Logan asked, grinning wickedly.

"What…the…fuck…is this?" Jean screamed.

"Jean," Emma said calmly.

"No," her friend snapped at her, pointing her finger at her. "My car is in _pieces_ and these two… _lug-heads_ are responsible for it!" As Scott and Logan chuckled to themselves, Jean walked angrily towards them. "Let me tell you two something," she said in a low warning tone. "If I wanted…I can turn the two of you into ashes. I can mess with your brains so badly that I'll make you both believe you're a 75 year old horn dog who sleeps with a hooker with who has a back problem, bad breath, false teeth, and a cane she uses to pleasure herself with!"

As the redhead went on ranting, Logan and Scott stiffened up and to Emma, both looked like scared little boys. When Jean was finished, Emma took a few steps forward, her eyes in awe. "Jean?"

"What?" her friend snapped, still angry.

Pointing behind Logan and Scott, she said, "Look."

Looking over the men's shoulder's, Jean gasped. Both men turned at the same time as well and took a step back. The car, that was recently in pieces, was now intact. Coming up behind Jean, Emma whispered, "How'd you do that?"

Her friend shook her head, confused. "I don't know."

X

"It was unbelievable Professor!" Scott said happily.

"They're mutants," Logan grunted. "We already knew this."

"Yeah, but Logan," the other man began, "_she_ put a car _back together_ with just a mere thought!"

Logan shook his head. "I don't like it."

"Why not?" the Professor asked.

"'Cuz I think she's too powerful for her own good, that's why, Chuck." he answered. "She didn't even know she was doin' it!"

"But she did!" Scott exclaimed proudly. "Imagine if she was part of the team…"

"Oh no!" Logan cried out, shaking his head. "Ain't no way I'm lettin' ya finish that sentence, bub."

Scott frowned. "You don't think she'll be good on the team?"

"No!" his opposite answered immediately. "She's a short fuse, a spoiled brat, and if we let her in, then we gotta let the blonde bimbo too!"

"I think we should," Scott concluded. "I mean, we wouldn't still have to still keep our X-Men identities a secret if they knew. Eventually, they're going to start asking questions."

The Professor nodded. "I agree with, Scott."

"Ya gotta be shittin' me," Logan cried out.

"Sorry," Scott shrugged. "Two out of three." Watching the mutant beginning to fume, he suddenly smirked. "And I think it would be a very good idea to let Logan tell them."

"WHAT?" this one asked and his jaw dropped. "You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me! I ain't gonna do nothin'!" To make his opinion clear he crossed his arms and began to glare at everyone and everything in the room. "I don't want them on the team."

"It's already decided," the Professor disagreed. "We can't keep our identity from them much longer, Logan. Sooner or later they will find out what's hidden underneath." Hearing it, Scott smiled. "But I think it would be even better if Logan would show Jean around and if you would take care of Emma, Scott."

"What?" the man asked and, even if he didn't feel like it, Logan smirked. "Why?" Scott whined and rolled his eyes behind his glasses since Charles gave him a stern look only. "And when?"

"How about now?" the Professor smiled and watched both men leaving in a worse mood than they'd been in before.

X

"How did you do that?"

Jean groaned and rolled her eyes, removing the pillow that used to cover her face, as she glared at her friend. "For the millionth time, Emma, I don't know!"

"I mean…that was cool," Emma went on, causing Jean to groan even louder. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"You know," Jean spoke up, suddenly sitting up, her hazel eyes clouded in confusion. "Now that I'm thinking about it…how come they didn't kick us out?"

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You saw their reactions," Jean pointed out. Emma nodded. "As surprised as they were…they seemed excited."

"Now that you mention it…" Emma responded.

"I think that there's something more to Xavier and this place."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a Batman thing or something?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "No Emma. They don't have a freaking Batman cave."

Emma huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey! Someone got that story from somewhere."

"Jesus!" Jean cried. "It was a damn comic!"

"Doesn't mean anything," Emma grumbled as Jean stood up and grabbed her arm roughly. "Hey!"

"We're going to find out what's going on."

"You really think they're hiding something?" Emma asked.

Jean shrugged. "We won't know until we look, now will we?"

Both of us had some serious writer's block. Sorry for the wait but we'll try to update quicker


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

Emma sat in the rather large chair, filing down her nails, as she watched her friend, Jean, knocking the books on the bookshelves. The blonde sighed heavily and threw her blonde hair back over her shoulder as the red head stopped and looked over her shoulder, giving Emma a nasty look.

"You know," Jean began, her voice threatening. "Instead of just converting our oxygen into carbon dioxide, you could be over here helping me!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "What? Toss books off the bookshelf? No thank you."

Jean curled her fist and huffed in annoyance, stomping down her right foot, as her face turned the shade her hair was. "I am not just tossing off books!" she fumed. "I am looking for a secret entrance!"

Again, Emma rolled her eyes, as she stood up and walked over to the window, examining her nails. "Darling, if these degenerates have anything to hide, they would most likely hide it in a basement…underground," she added, looking up at her friend.

As Jean straightened herself out, she slowly walked towards Emma. "I am looking for a secret passageway, you twit."

"Oh," Emma said shrugged. Placing the nail file down, she folded her hands in front of her and gave Jean a plastered grin. "And have you found it yet?"

Growing irritated of the blonde, Jean stomped out of the library, with a grinning Emma on her heels. "I was only teasing," Emma said lightly. "I don't know why you have to take everything so literal."

"I do take things literal," Jean snapped, "because one of us has to be the brains!"

"I resent that!" Emma replied.

Jean chuckled. "If you dyed your hair anymore, Emma, the dye would seep through skull and into your brain."

"Hey!" Emma cried out, grabbing Jean's arm and spinning her around to face her. "This is all natural!" she hissed, pointing at her perfectly brushed blonde hair.

"That's not what Joshua said," Jean mocked, placing her hands on her hips and giving Emma an evil smirk.

Emma's mouth fell as her eyes widened. "Joshua Fitch from the tenth grade!" Emma practically shouted as Jean nodded. "What did that little weasel tell you?"

Jean watched Emma carefully, enjoying the torture she was making her friend endure. "Nothing," Jean said nonchalantly as she saw how Emma's face reddened.

"I do not dye my hair!" Emma repeated.

Jean shrugged and spun on her heel, flicking her hair over her shoulder and muttering, "Whatever."

As Emma watched her friend walk down the hall with purpose, she gathered her wits, and followed.

X

"I cannot believe Joshua told you that I dye my hair," Emma muttered as she continued to follow Jean.

"Yeah, well, neither did I," Jean replied.

Emma sighed as she and Jean continued down the hall. Looking behind her, she rolled her eyes, and tugged on Jean's blouse. "How long does this freaking hallway go?"

Jean narrowed her eyes in front of her and shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered.

Emma glanced at her watch on her wrist. "Well, this is a complete waste of my time."

"Well find something," Jean assured her.

"I'm getting hungry," Emma complained, folding her arms across her chest.

Before Jean could retort, she heard a hissing noise. As her eyes widened, she grabbed Emma suddenly and the ducked behind a corner of the wall. "Hey!" Emma cried. Jean quickly covered Emma's mouth and pressed her body against the wall as she shot a warning glare at the blonde. Once Emma understood and calmed down, Jean peered over the corner and gasped. Emma, seeing Jean's reaction, peered over the corner as well and both women watched as the wall within the hallway suddenly opened up. Two of the walls split and an elevator appeared. From within the elevator, they saw a few teenagers walk out, all chatting and laughing with each other. Emma noticed how they were sweating and a few patches of their clothing seemed torn. When Jean realized the teens were heading in their direction, she grabbed Emma again and they hid behind the plant as the teens passed, still carried in their conversation. When Jean was sure that they teens had left, she released Emma and quickly walked over to where the elevator appeared.

"Did you see that?" Emma exclaimed. "It was like…it came out from nowhere!"

Jean nodded as her hand searched the entire wall, looking for a secret button of some kind. "I know, Emma," Jean said. "I was watching too."

"But…they were all…gross," Emma said with a disgusted tone. "And did you see their clothes?" she asked, earning a look from Jean.

"Don't tell me you're backing out," Jean said monotone.

"I don't think I want to go down there," Emma said, suddenly getting nervous as she backed away from the wall.

"Jesus Emma," Jean said, getting frustrated. "You saw them. They were perfectly fine."

Even so, Emma shook her head quickly and violently as she backed up against the wall. As her back made contact with the wall, they heard the same hissing sound. Emma yelped and grabbed onto Jean as the wall split into two again and the elevator appeared. Jean watched in awe as the elevator doors opened and Emma buried her nails into Jean's skin.

"I don't wanna go in," Emma whispered.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby."

Emma shook her head, her eyes reflecting fear. "It's an evil elevator."

Jean forcefully grabbed Emma and shoved her in the elevator as she looked at the panel. "I don't know which one to choose."

As Emma clung to the side bar, kneeling down, and staring up in fear, she said, "What does it matter? Whatever floor you choose we're going to die on anyways!"

Jean looked over her shoulder. "Will you shut up?" she asked, pressing the basement button.

Emma shrieked as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. Once the elevator reached the floor, the doors opened and Jean looked out, stepping out of the elevator carefully, with Emma right behind her, still fearful.

"Is anyone around?" Emma asked, her voice shaky.

Jean shook her head. "I don't sense anyone," she answered as their shoes clicked on the metal floor. The entire hallway was rather large and while the floor was made out of metal, the walls and ceiling were made out of tile. As they continued to walk further down the hallway, they came upon a door. As Jean walked closer to it, the door opened automatically, disappearing into the ceiling as she walked in. Her breath caught as she looked around.

"What is this place?" Emma asked, her voice in awe as well.

"It looks like…a medical lab," Jean said, touching the table that was in the center of the room. In the far corner was an X-Ray machine and next to it a MRI machine. "This is incredible."

"Well, it has to be a room where they teach the kids," Emma asked, looking up at Jean, "right?"

Jean shrugged but Emma made a point. It really wasn't out of the ordinary. As they exited the room, they continued to walk down the hallway until the reached the end. Emma stopped and looked around as Jean approached the wall. It was a circular wall, but what Jean was sure was actually the door into another room. One in which they could not open. Engraved within it was a large X. Undoubtedly coming from Xavier's last name.

"Jean," Emma called out, earning the attention of the red head. "Look," Emma pointed. Jean walked up to her friend and saw what she was pointing at. A few yards from the X door were a hanger. And in it…a large black jet. As Jean's eyes widened, she took a few steps into the hanger, examining what her eyes were showing her, believing that she was seeing things. "I think it's safe to say now that they are hiding something from us," Emma voiced.

Jean could only nod and mutter, "Yeah."

Once Jean and Emma decided that they had seen enough, they walked quickly back down the hallway from which they came from. Upon walking down the same hallway, Emma stopped, a door catching her eye, and curiosity. Once Jean realized she didn't hear Emma walking beside her any longer, she stopped and turned around to see the blonde staring at a door in front of her. "Emma!" Jean hissed. "Come on!"

Emma shook her head. "I want to see what's in here."

Jean rolled her eyes. "I had to drag your ass down here," Jean reminded her friend. "Now let's go!"

Instead, Emma walked into the new room, and Jean cursed under her breath, following Emma. Once she walked in, her heart rate slowed down. Both were standing in a very large room. A large, metal, sphere. "You wanted to come in here?" Jean questioned, raising a brow at Emma. "Why, exactly?"

Emma shrugged, and as she did, the door closed behind them. With worried eyes, the blonde tried hitting the keyboard beside the door, but it wouldn't open. "It's not opening," Emma told Jean.

"Great," Jean muttered.

"RESUME PRIOR LEVEL?" a mechanic voice echoed within the room.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded, looking around.

Jean glared at the blonde. "Do I look like I have the answer?"

"RESUMING PRIOR LEVEL…"

"No," Jean shook her head. "No resuming prior…anything!"

"LEVEL FORTY-FIVE."

"Forty-five?" Emma cried.

"Just stay calm," Jean said soothingly.

As soon as she said that, they entire scene changed. Before Jean and Emma's eyes, they were now standing on the streets of New York City as small fires were burning around them. Standing in front of them was a man floating in the air, and wearing a weird looking bucket on his head, as they saw others surrounding them…smirking. Jean started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What was that you were saying about remaining calm?" Emma asked nervously.

X

"And?" Scott asked and stopped in front of Logan, who had both hands buried in his pockets and glared at him. Only nodding, the man with the glasses sighed. "Where can they be?"

"Hopefully on their way back home," Logan grunted.

"You heard what the Professor said, Logan," Scott began to lecture him and ignored that his opposite was rolling his eyes. "Have you also checked the garden?"

"No, I was pickin' daisies," Logan replied cynically and, after rolling his eyes this time, made Scott cross his arms in front of his chest. "What do ya think I did in the past hour?"

"You're always up to no good, so how am I supposed to know?"

"Asshole!" he snapped and walked past Scott with a glare; getting even more annoyed when the man followed him.

"What now? The Professor wants us to talk with them today."

"Then tell him t'look for those spoiled brats, but I ain't gonna waist my time on nothin'!" Logan snapped and began to look for a cigar in his pockets.

"Oh come on, Logan!" Scott cried and shook his head while both of them descended the stairs. "What else do you have to do than being grumpy, snappy and drinking or smoking the whole day through?"

"A lot!"

"Oh really? Tell me about it!"

"Piss off, Scooter!" Logan snapped and turned around the first corner that he reached. But still the other man was still behind him. With a dramatic groan he stopped and turned around to face his shadow. "Have ya seen a tube of glue lying around?"

"A tube?" Scott asked and shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Coz ya act as if ya were glued t'my ass!" his opposite grunted and began to walk again; cussing endlessly under his breath.

"_Logan, Scott, go to the Dangerroom immediately!"_

"You've heard him, let's go!" Scott said and, after finally holding a cigar in his hand, Logan shook his head in complete annoyance, put the cigar back into his jacket and started to jog down the corridor.

X

"Jean!" Emma shrieked when another car was thrown her way. She already had enough to do with keeping off the dozen mutants that kept on attacking them with the nastiest attacks she had ever seen. "I need help here!"

"Sorry, I'm busy!" the redhead replied and used her powers to attack the bucket-man in front of her. Her mind kept on recalling how they had gotten into this situation. She couldn't be blamed for it. It had been her that had wanted to leave, it had been Emma who had entered this weird room and she, Jean, had…wanted to leave. Now here they were, in the middle of a fight against an army of mutants and no way out.

Her eyes grew wide when bucket-man raised his hands and more cars, metal and parts of building flew into her direction. As quickly as she could Jean raised her free hand in return and blocked the attack; using her own powers to send the objects into the crowd of mutants that had been about to attack Emma.

"Jean!" this one barked and ducked when a man, who seemed to be not older than 16 or 17, threw flames at her. "How do we stop that thing?"

"I don't know!" Jean yelled back and began to feel furious. Not only were the constant cries of her friend going on her nerves, she also had enough of being attacked by those mutants, had enough to be trapped in this room and was mad with everyone in this house for not helping them. Especially with the creator of this stupid, round room. If they had wanted them to leave, they could have told them. She would have gladly done it.

"Jean!" Emma cried once more and her eyes grew wide when the room began to shake. "Tell bucket-man I'm sorry!"

"Tell him yourself!" the redhead hissed and felt how fury consumed her body from head to toe. Her blood began to pulse in her veins and she gritted her teeth when she saw red. Unimpressed by it the man in front of her still smirked and gave his mutants a sign to attack the women. Obeying his orders, the group started their next attack. Jean saw it from the corner of her eyes and began to glare at them at the same time when her eyes turned from emerald green into a bright orange that was like fire.

"J…Jean?" the white haired woman asked and pointed at the woman's clothes. "You're on fire, do you know that?" she asked her eyes grew wide when she realized that it weren't the clothes that were burning, but her friend's whole body. Suddenly, she felt scared and began to back off. "Jean?" she mouthed in fear and watched how her friend raised both arms in the air, the light that consumed her getting brighter and the fire-like corona angrier with every movement the redhead took.

All of a sudden the city began to blink, was slowly replaced by the cold, shiny walls of the room they had entered and Emma heard a door opening to her left. Before she could see who was about to enter, the redhead sent a gigantic wave into all directions, which did not only knock her off her feet, but tore the door out of its hinges next. As soon as the wave was gone and the woman had opened her eyes again, she looked up and into Jean's confused ones. "What did you do?" she asked her scared and looked aside when Scott entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked them angrily and stopped in front of Jean. "How did you get here?"

"How did we get here?" Emma asked, all fear forgotten and got up to her feet to face the man. "We have nearly gotten killed in here and all you care about is how we got here? Are you completely nuts or members of a sadist group to have a dangerous room like this one here?" she yelled at him.

"Why do you think it is called _Danger_room?" Scott gave back and faced the woman.

"How are we supposed to know?"

"By reading the sign on the door perhaps?" he asked her cynically and turned to give the large hole where the door had been before a look. "God… It will take days to repair that…," he mumbled and shook his head.

"It's only a door! You can put it back into…into the hole, can't you?" Emma snapped and gave him a look that Scott easily read that it was his fault.

"Logan's right," he nodded. "You _are_ a spoiled brat!"

Huffing, Emma looked away, making sure that her nose was as far facing the ceiling as possible, while Jean still looked around in confusion.

"Where is he?" she asked and looked at Scott, who frowned.

"Who?"

"Bucket-man!" she said.

"Who's bucket-man?" Scott asked and turned his head when he noticed that Emma's nose was no longer facing the ceiling.

"The guy that tried to kill us with his group," she lectured him and her pale face turned scarlet red in anger when he began to laugh.

"Bucket-man, that was a good one," Scott laughed aloud and shook his head. "He's called Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Jean asked and had one eyebrow raised, while she noticed that the door on the corridor, which had been slammed into the wall opposite of the room due to the impact of her attack and was obviously stuck there, moved a bit. Not thinking about it any further, she looked at the man again.

"The Brotherhood's leader and a level 4 mutant," he told them and startled when a loud _boom_ echoed through the room. All three of them turned to look at the spot where the door had been glued to the wall before and where now a more than pissed-looking Logan stood and was gritting his teeth, while his claws were extracted. "You hit him with whatever you were doing to the door, by the way," Scott told Jean, who watched with slightly widened eyes how the growling and angry mutant came slowly closer, blood still dripping from the wound on his cheek, forehead, mouth and above his right eye. But what shocked her even more was that those nasty wounds were slowly disappearing. "Since you don't know him as well as I do," Scott told them and backed off a bit. "The look means that you are dead…"

"You can't let this animal kill us!" Emma shrieked and stepped behind the man for protection when Logan's black eyes glared at her with a low growl. "I didn't do anything!"

"No, you only wanted to go into this room!" Jean snapped.

"Who wanted to find the Batman cave in the first place?" the blonde gave back and glared at Scott when this one grinned. "What?"

"It's called Bat cave, but never mind," Jean retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Who fucking cares?" Emma exploded and stomped off, leaving Jean to deal with the angry Wolverine in front of her.

"Have fun!" Scott smirked and left Logan, who still approached the redhead, to deal with the issue. Even if he wanted to see how his teammate threw a tantrum, he knew he had to inform the Professor about the broken door.

Still standing on the same spot, Jean watched how Logan came slowly closer. She heard his low growl and wasn't stupid to not see that he seemed to be furious. She tried hard to pay attention to him but her mind kept on thinking about what had happened in the room before. She didn't snap out of her daydream before Logan grabbed her arm in a painful strong grip.

"What the heck do ya think ya were doin'?" he growled and his eyes seemed to be black in rage.

"We just…," she began but he cut her off; startling her with his loud and angry voice.

"Ya just what? Thought it would be nice t'blow up the whole school?" Logan barked and stopped her from moving away by pulling her closer. "If ya can't control your powers, kid, ya shouldn't be usin' them!"

"I _can_ control my powers!" Jean yelled back and pushed him away with her teke.

"Oh really?" he snapped and glared. "Think about one thing, kid! If someone without a healing ability and adamantium skeleton had been hit by the door, do ya think he or she would be standin' here? Ya could have killed one of the students with your incapability of controllin' your powers, so don't give me that shit that you're capable of controllin' them!" He expected that the redhead would shout something mean back at him but Jean just stared at him with widened eyes. Turning around he stomped back to the hole in the wall. "As I said, you're just a spoiled brat. Can't believe they want a stupid bitch like ya for the team…," he mumbled and stopped at the former door again. "Do us all a favor, pack your things, grab your stupid hooker and piss off!" he grunted and seized her once more up for a coffin before he left for good.

Even if she tried to keep her cool demeanor as usual Jean's heart was racing horribly in her chest. She would have never admitted it but his words had hit her hard. Especially since Logan was right…

**Descena: **I don't know about you guys, but I got a good laugh outta this chapter. Writing the story and reading it, I feel, are two different things. I love where the story is going and I love Jean and Emma's hate/love friendship. We're doing this story by the chapter so feedback is greatly welcomed and encouraged, so please leave a review. ;-) Thanks again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About Vows and Men**

Hours later, Logan was still angry and hadn't done much after leaving the basement besides lying on his bed and glaring daggers at the ceiling. It was at least the third cigar he was smoking while he had waited for the pain to cease. No matter what the spoiled brat might think about him now, he knew he was right. The door had hit him with such a force that a normal human being, aka the rest of his "flat mates", would have been squashed and killed instantly. And it angered him. In fact it made him furious how incapable those two women seemed to be and he began to question the decision of the Professor once more. To him they were a risk; spoiled brats that were used to others serving them. They were fashion queens with no experience of what real life looked like. Unlike him. Logan knew life. He knew how hard it was and what dangers it brought with it. He knew what it meant to fight to survive, they didn't. And he also knew that one risk in the team was enough to deal with. How often had he lost control in battle and had risked the lives of his teammates? Too often…

Logan opened his mouth and exhaled, watched how the smoke rose to the ceiling and disappeared. He turned his head when the curtains were moved by the wind and noticed that it was already dark. He must have spent at least 4 or even 5 hours with brooding and realized that he had missed dinner. Hungry, he got up and stubbed out the cigar, leaving it in his ashtray before he walked over to the door. Logan's eyes narrowed when his hand touched the door knob but he dismissed it as just being in a bad mood. So he opened his door and was ready to leave the room, as…

"What do ya want?" he growled and glared into the face of his opposite.

"I…I wanted to ask if you're alright?" Jean replied and asked herself why he cocked an eyebrow at her, since she had neither mumbled nor stuttered. The latter at least not much…

"What do ya care?" Logan grunted and crossed his arms. He could just shove her out of his way but he was afraid that her terrible nature would rub off on him. Both looked at each other for a moment, he pissed off, she rather insecure, which surprised him again. "What…do ya want?" he asked slowly after a while and sounded annoyed.

"As I said," the redhead began once more and crossed her arms too. "I wanted to see if you're fine…"

"Ya saw that I am, now piss off and go on packin' ya bags."

"I don't intend to leave!" she said rather coolly and returned his glare. "What's your problem, Logan?"

"You are!" he grunted and sighed since she still stood in his doorway. "Would ya move? I'm starvin'!"

"I…brought you something," Jean said and Logan began to cock an eyebrow. Out of nowhere a tray appeared and he guessed that she obviously used her powers to make it drop into her hands. "I thought you must be hungry after not taking part into dinner," she added and held the tray, which included two sandwiches and two beers, towards him.

Logan looked from her face to the food and back at her again. He crossed his arms with a smirk. "It's either poisoned or a very bad attempt t'kiss my ass."

Beginning to become angry with him, since she really tried to be nice for once, Jean was about to drop the tray right in front of Logan and slap him. "You know what?" she snapped and he quickly grabbed her wrists, sensing what she was about to do. "Let go of me!"

"Ya ain't gonna drop that here!" he warned her, since he didn't feel like cleaning his carpet.

"How do you want to know that I was about to do it?" she challenged and began to glare when he had the nerve to chuckle.

"Coz I know chicks like ya," he replied and pulled her into his room before he kicked the door close with one leg.

"W…what are you up to?" she asked since he gave her another push over to his unmade bed and practically forced her to sit down on it. She watched how Logan sat down next to her and stared at the sandwich he offered her. "No!" Jean said and gave the object a look as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"Women…," he mumbled and opened one bottle of beer and handed it over to her.

While she sat next to him with the beer in her hands and watched amazed how fast two sandwiches could be wolfed down by a man, she realized something. "You've smoked in here?"

"So what?" Logan asked and sipped on his beer. "Chuck knows."

Only shaking her head, she opened the windows with her mind, which earned her a surprised look. "It smells disgusting."

"It smells good!" he replied and watched how she began to look around his room. "So…," Logan said after a moment, playing his trump card now. "What did the voice in your head tell ya when ya got furious, huh?"

Jean stared at him; shock and surprise clearly mirrored on her face. "W…what?" she asked and blushed due to his intense and knowing gaze. "I…I have to go." About to hand him the bottle, she startled when he held her back.

"Ya know that you'll kill someone sooner or later, right?" Logan asked in a low, but calm voice and heard how her heart skipped a beat. "Don't give me that look, Red. Ya know perfectly well what I'm talkin' about! A voice in your head told ya t'let loose, told ya to kill and destroy."

Jean swallowed hard and sat back down. She couldn't believe it. The man, who had yelled at her before and had treated her like a stupid child, obviously knew more about her than she had thought. Her only question was: How? She had kept her secret well, but he seemed to know… "How…?" was all Jean could ask and backed off a bit, which made Logan furrow his brows in confusion.

"How what?" he asked her in his casual gruff voice.

"How could you…?" she demanded to know; her voice being barely more than a whisper.

"How what?" Logan asked once more when she just stared at him in shock and left the room in a speed as if a whole beehive was behind her. He just stared at the open door for a moment, tried to understand what had just and just shook his head in the end. "That woman's crazy…," Logan mumbled, got up and closed the door to his room. Nonetheless…Logan froze, his arm extended and his palm resting on the door. There was something strange about the red-head's behavior. Yet…something odd and familiar…

X

"I'm tellin' ya Chuck…she's too powerful for her own good," Logan ranted, pacing the room back and forth.

Charles had his elbows planted on his legs and his hands enclosed together as he rolled the new information and Scott and Logan's findings in his head as Scott sat half on and half on a chair, his arms folded across his chest, with Ororo and Hank sitting on the couch next to him. "I knew they were mutants…but I had no idea how powerful," Charles told them.

"And they knew this school was full of mutants but," Ororo commented, shaking her head.

"They had no idea _who_ we were," Scott finished for her, with the slight nod of the weather witch.

"No doubt they are scared and confused," Hank said.

"They shouldn't have been snoppin' around!" Logan snapped.

Charles gave a slight smile. "Perhaps you are angrier at yourself than at the girls," he chuckled.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You feel responsible because you and Scott couldn't keep them in your eye sight."

"Don't bring me in this," Scott muttered.

"Yer already in it, four eyes," Logan hissed glaring at him.

"The girls would've found out anyways," Ororo said. "They might be ditz's at times, but they're hardly stupid."

"I agree," Hank added. "There are only so many things, secrets, that people could hide from each other."

Logan's head whipped over to the blue mutant. "What'd ya say?"

Hank regarded Logan with confusion. "What?"

"Repeat what ya just said," Logan said, stepping closer.

"I said that people cannot keep secrets like they all think," Hank repeated, frowning.

"Logan," Charles started, leaning forward. "What is it?"

"Something the red-head said," he muttered.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "The _red-head_ has a name."

Everyone ignored Scott, more focused on Logan, instead. "Logan…" Ororo began.

"I told her," Logan said, turning to the older man. "I said that her power was too dangerous for her to be here and I told 'em to pack their bags."

"And?" Hank inquiring, standing up. "What happened?"

Logan shrugged. "Well…she refused, like I knew she would. But when she came to room earlier…"

"Wait," Scott interrupted, raising his hand. "She came to your _room_?"

"Yeah," Logan said, shooting Scott a 'Shut up and let me finish' look. "She got freaked."

"About what?"

"Her powers," Logan answered. "I think she thought I knew what she was thinking…or…going to say," he finished. "She was scared. I could smell it on 'er."

"Hmm," Charles pondered. "Perhaps you're right."

"About which part?" Scott asked.

"About Jean being spooked." Charles looked up at the group. "It is not unusual," he told them. "Even at Jean's age and this far into her powers."

"Well…it depends on when she _got _her powers," Ororo said.

"She's right," Hank chimed in. "Some mutants don't receive their powers until they're in their twenties."

"Well then we need to find out," Charles concluded. "I saw the dangerroom myself and if it is this serious…then Jean needs all the help we can give her."

X

"I think we should go," Jean announced as she walked into Emma's room.

The blonde sat up straight, from lying on her back on her bed, and looked at her friend. "What?" she asked.

Jean closed the door and paced the floor anxiously. "I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It took all this drama for you to finally figure that out?" she muttered. Emma's brow rose as she watched Jean carefully. She didn't need to be a telepath to know how deeply distressed Jean was. "Jean?" The red-head stopped and Emma sighed, folding her legs. "What's going on?"

Jean sighed deeply and sat at the edge of Emma's bed. "I think…" She took in a deep breath. "I think Logan knows about Annie."

Emma's eyes widened. "How can he know about that?" she demanded. "Did you _tell_ him?"

Jean shook her head. "No!" she replied offensively, causing Emma to back off to a degree. "I don't think he _knows_, you know?" Emma nodded. "I just think that he has an idea."

Both women sat in silence for a few minutes. Emma trying to focus her thoughts on the disgusting wallpaper and Jean looking at her nails. Finally, Emma broke the silence. "You think he's going to tell the rest of them?" Jean looked at her friend. "About what he _thinks_?" she clarified.

Jean gave a slight shrug. "I don't know. Probably."

"What happened?"

Jean looked up. "What?"

"In that room," Emma said quietly, causing Jean to swallow hard and look back down. "I've never seen anything like that, Jean," Emma commented. "Not from anyone. I've known you for fifteen years and for the first time since then…I was scared shitless of you."

"I'm sorry," Jean whispered, her eyes filling of tears.

"What happened?" Emma repeated softly.

"I don't know," Jean said quietly trying to keep her tears back and keep her emotions in check for the trepidation of her powers. "I just…felt scared. And angry." Looking back up at Emma and seeing her face, full of understanding and support. "I just gave in. It was like I became a different person."

"It was a lot of power," Emma said. "_A lot_."

Jean shook her head, wiping her eyes, and giving a slight, and inappropriate, chuckle. "I could've killed someone. I almost did."

"But you didn't and that's the important thing," Emma said lightly. "I might've pissed my pants, although I will never admit it to anyone," Emma joked, seeing Jean give a small grin at the attempt. "But we made it out and if anything…you saved my life," she finished, laying her hand on Jean's until Jean responded by taking her hand and squeezing it. Emma flashed her a small smile and both woman hugged.

"Thank you," Jean muttered.

"Oh don't worry," Emma said as they broke the hug. "When the day comes I'll remind you of this and expect a big pay off."

Jean gave a small laugh. "And I wouldn't ask for anything less."

Emma nodded. "Good," she said as she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the box of tissues, handing them to Jean.

"Thanks," the red-head said, gratefully taking them.

"So…I have a question," Emma began. As Jean wiped her eyes and smudged makeup, Emma asked, "Are they superheroes or something?"

Jean smirked. "What? Like freaks in tights and spandex or something?" she joked.

Both women burst out laughing; so hard in fact that both women started to cry because they couldn't stop laughing. As Emma sighed and took a tissue for herself, wiping her eye as well, she paused. "Oh God…I hope not," she muttered.

**Descena- I think I would honestly die if I ever saw Emma and Jean's relationship like this in the comics. ****Thank goodness for fan fiction. LoL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

Finding that she couldn't sleep, Emma wondered down the halls of the mansion and walked into the mansion. She frowned, ironically realizing that she had been in this kitchen one time too many, and scowled when she laid eyes on a certain male with glasses.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded in a sassy tone, folding her arms across her chest for effect.

Scott, who was fixing to make himself a sandwich as a midnight snack, glanced up at Emma with half the sandwich in his hands. "I'm standing in a kitchen," he pointed out bluntly, "holding a sandwich," he added, glaring at the blonde behind his glasses. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"Funny," Emma snapped, walking behind Scott to get into the fridge. "I'm just _dying_ of laughter."

Scott shrugged. "So long as you die," he replied, taking a large bit of his sandwich.

Emma's lip curled in disgust. "You're a pig," she threw at him, flinging the door of the fridge open and looking at its contents.

"And you're a bitch," Scott bit back after he swallowed. Turning towards her and seeing her look of disgust and resentment, he grinned. "Some things never change, do they?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma pulled out the left over container with macaroni and cheese as well as a bottle of water and the bottle of ketchup. As Scott ate his food, and Emma placed the container in the microwave, he raised his eyebrows, watching her intently, as he swallowed before he spoke again. "You don't honestly plan on eating that?"

Emma tossed her perfectly straight hair over her shoulder. "Why not?" she asked.

Scott made a face. "Because it doesn't mix!" he exclaimed. "Ketchup and macaroni and cheese?"

"It happens to be a favorite of mine," Emma threw at him with annoyance.

Scott scoffed. "Who's the pig now?" he muttered, chuckling to himself.

Emma's face reddened in anger as the timer went off on the microwave. As she took the container out and grabbed her water, she walked past Scott again, and as she did so, squeezed the bottle of ketchup as hard as she could and the red substance came out of the bottle and landed all over Scott's white shirt. As he gasped out of surprise and anger, Emma flashed him a smile and tossed him the bottle, which he caught on instinct.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror before you open your mouth," she purred, grinning wickedly at the embarrassed and flustered Scott.

As Emma walked down the hall, heading back to her room, she was so replying the scene of embarrassing Scott that she didn't notice that he had chased her down the hall. Once he ran past her and stopped in front of her, he held out his head, catching his breath. "I'm going to tell you something that you probably don't realize," he said.

Emma's grin never wavered. "And what's that, dear?"

Raising his finger at her, he said, "You and your little friend are _very_ close to being kicked out of this school," he said.

Emma raised her brow. "Is that a threat?" she asked, seeing Scott recoil and stand up straight. "Should I write this down or something for future use?"

Scott's face was mutual. "I'm not joking about this, Emma."

Emma's expression turned serious. "Then why bother telling me?"

"Because…" He fumbled for the right words and Emma tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well?" she asked again.

Scott sighed. "I think you and Jean can bring a lot to this school," he finally said. Watching Emma carefully, he figured that she believed him, though he also wanted to add the contribution they could make to the X-Men team…especially Jean.

"Lemme guess," Emma said, raising the finger of her free hand and regarding Scott. "You also figured that Jean and I would want to join your spandex tight group of misfits?"

Scott found himself grinning. "You're a telepath?"

"I wasn't reading you mind, dear," Emma said softly, feeling more confident than ever in her current situation. "I'm going to take a shot at the wind and suppose that you're the leader of this misfit team."

Scott's grin widened. "I'm impressed."

"Of course you are," Emma muttered.

"And for the record…we're called the X-Men."

"X-Men," Emma repeated. "Xavier…"

Scott nodded. "Very quick."

"So…it's true then," Emma said.

Scott frowned, not following. "What's true?"

"You and your team have uniforms…tights."

Scott let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "Yes…but they're quite comfy."

Emma rolled her eyes, holding up her hand to Scott's face, ignoring him, as she continued to her room muttering, "The one time I'm right about something…it has to be about _tights_."

X

"Now that the weekend is coming up and we're closing up the unit, I think a little reviewing is in order," Jean said to her class. As she closed her teacher's textbook, she turned back around to face the class, and saw everyone doing the same, placing their books under their seats.

Jean paced the floor back and forth, thinking of some tricky questions to throw the students off, and to convince her that they had actually been paying attention since she came into the class. "Who can tell me…the type of bacteria that are commonly found in intestines?"

Bobby was the first one to raise his hand. "Enterococci," he answered.

Jean gave a small nod and grin. "Alright," she said, figuring that the question was too easy. Thinking of another question, Jean gave a smirk, and stopped pacing. "What is the average percentage of those that are killed with a vancomycin-resistant enterococcal bloodstream infection?" Jean watched as some of the students jaws dropped, not one understanding a single word she had just said. _I guess I know whose been sleeping in the class…_ She watched as the students pondered the questioned. "Amara?"

"Ten percent?" the girl said in a small voice.

"No."

"Fifteen," Kitty said aloud. Jean shook her head.

"Twenty?" Bobby guessed.

Jean frowned. "It's not a guessing game," she snipped. Slowly, a gloved hand rose in the back of the room, and Jean craned her neck to see Rogue shyly look up. "Rogue?"

"Thirty seven?"

Jean gave a smile. "Correct," she said proudly, seeing the other kids roll their eyes and slump in their chairs as Rogue grinned. Jean heard some of the passing thoughts of the students and their eagerness to get out of the class and begin their weekend.

"Alright," Jean said, folding her hands in front of her and leaning against her desk. "I don't think I'm going to harass any of you with anymore questions." She could feel the students' excitement about going away for the weekend and she couldn't keep a straight face without releasing them. "Have fun on your trip you guys." She chuckled as the students all cheered and rushed out of the room. As Jean turned and began to organize her desk, Ororo walked into the room, and exchanged a quick greeting with Jean.

"If you're busy I could come back later," Ororo said.

Jean waved her hand. "No, it's fine. If this is me looking busy then I can't imagine what I really look like when I _am_ busy," she joked, getting a chuckle from Ororo.

"Um…Logan told me that you and Emma found out," Ororo said uncomfortably. It wasn't every day that someone found out they were the X-Men.

Jean froze, recalling their little run-in in the basement with the bucketman. "Oh," Jean said softly, stopping what she was doing all together.

"Look…he and Scott didn't go into detail about what happened down there," Ororo said, seeing how uncomfortable Jean had gotten, "but Hank and I took a look at the program records…"

"Program records?" Jean repeated, feeling like Ororo just spoke a different language to her.

Inhaling, Ororo walked into the classroom further. "You and Emma stumbled upon what we call the danger room."

Jean rolled her eyes. "_That's_ an understatement," she muttered.

"The danger room is just like a large virtual reality game," Ororo explained. "We develop programs that help us in the protection of mutants and humans alike and against those like the Brotherhood."

"The what?"

"The Brotherhood is a group of mutants led by Magneto…the man you fought in the danger room," Ororo said. "He is a very powerful and dangerous mutant and you defeated him."

"I did?" Jean asked. "Really?"

Ororo nodded. "We ran through the system again and checked over and over. You impressed us. Myself, Hank, the Professor…even Logan and Scott," Ororo grinned.

Jean crossed her arms, feeling confident, "Really?"

"Professor Xavier is thinking about giving you and Emma a trial run."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "You mean to join your little team?" Ororo nodded. "Okay…I have a question though."

"Of course."

"Do you guys wear spandex?"

X

Jean had gone upstairs after her classes and was now sitting on her bed and reading through some papers. With a sigh she remembered herself that it was weekend and that there was no need to do this now. She could still read through them on Sunday. About to think about what she could do she turned her head when there was a knock on her door. Not knowing who could probably want something from her right now, she got up to open it.

"Oh…"

"What's that s'pposed t'mean?" Logan grunted and cocked an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Jean crossed her arms. "Is it possible to say something without you feeling offended?" she snapped.

"Ain't offended!" he growled and grabbed her arm. "Follow me!"

"Hey!" she complained and had to use her powers to close the door behind her. Not knowing why he dragged her around or where he was heading, but definitely not liking it, she tried to free her wrist from his grip. But it was useless.

"I feel sorry for your girlfriend!" Jean said as soon as they were in the elevator. "But I guess someone as rude as you…"

"Rude my ass!" Logan snapped and shoved her over to a wall, where a weird looking, neutral, longish container stood, each of them including a black leather suit.

"Ehm…," she said and made a step back while she shook her head vehemently. "I'm not into that…_kind_ of stuff…"

Logan only looked at her with furrowed brows but suddenly smirked. "Too bad…," he mocked and turned back around. "I saved the whip for ya."

"WHAT?" the redhead said in an almost high-pitched voice and stared at him, shocked and her mouth open.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "You're really stupid…," he muttered under his breath and pulled a suit out of the container to throw it into her direction. "Here, put that on."

Jean only stared at him, then at the uniform and back at him; not understanding anything at all. "Why?"

"C'mon, we don't have all day," Logan grunted and shoved her over to the changing stall after grabbing his uniform and closed the door behind them. "Get changed!"

"You mean…," she said and pointed at him. "Here? With you?"

It was again for Logan to cock an eyebrow at her. If she was that dumb, he thought, he could at least have some fun with her. "Sure, darlin'," he said with his best smirk and threw his uniform onto the men's side of the room, which was separated from the women part by lockers that where high enough. He chuckled low when Jean's cheeks blushed and she swallowed hard. "I know ya liked what ya saw when ya caught me workin' out," he added huskily and came slowly closer, which made her back off. "C'mon. I know ya want it, too, Red."

"I… No!" she replied and pressed herself against the wall. Eyes wide and cheeks nearly as red as her hair.

Laughing now, Logan turned back around. "Chuck wants me t'practice with ya, so…_get dressed_!" he said and disappeared behind the lockers, where she could soon hear how his clothes hit the floor.

Jean still stared at the spot where he had disappeared behind and was confused. Her eyes fell on the black leather thing in her hands and she gave it a disapproving look. Nevertheless, she knew she had no choice in here. "Don't even dare to peek!"

"Think ya can stop me?" Logan challenged with a smirk and was already putting the black gloves on, when suddenly the lockers moved closer. "Hey!" he growled and made a step backwards.

"Just a warning!" she said and made sure that he really wasn't peeking around a corner. As quickly as she could she got undressed and fought with the uniform. When she finally wore it, she gave herself a critical look in the large mirror to her left.

"Are ya finally done?" Logan asked impatiently and sighed. "What takes ya so long?"

"I'm done!" Jean snapped and rolled her eyes. "Men…," she cursed and heard him walking around. "Satis-…," she began while turning around and stopped in mid sentence when she saw him in the uniform for the first time. Without intending to, her eyes had begun to scan him from head to toe and even if she would never admit it, she knew that he should be forbidden to wear that thing. He looked way too good in it for her taste…

Logan knew he should say something but somehow his mind was incapable of forming words. His eyes were scanning her body and he licked his lips unconsciously, when they traveled back upwards to stop at her two best arguments. "Ehm…." He cleared his throat and pulled on the collar when this it suddenly became too tight. In general, the uniform seemed to be too tight in some parts all of a sudden. "Well…," Logan finally managed to say and nodded at the door. "Go ahead…" He watched how Jean walked past him and smirked when he caught a good view on her backside. "Nice butt…," he muttered, which made her turn around; the door being half open.

"What?" she asked and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Damn hot," he quickly said. "The uniform I mean…"

"Ah…," the redhead nodded and walked through the door and towards the Danger room. "What do you intend to do?" she asked when Logan walked next to her and a bit ahead. Taking her chance, she took a look at his backside too and smiled to herself.

"We run a scenario and ya use your powers," he explained and waited for the door to close. "If ya beat your adversary, ya get a harder one and so on."

"And what do you do?" Jean asked suspiciously, but Logan only smirked and crossed his arms.

"Makin' sure that ya don't tear the whole place apart," he replied and, before she could answer on this, looked up and at the ceiling. "Computer, run mission X 105."

"Hey… what if…," she tried to protest but the room already began to change.

"_Understood. Running mission X 105. Beast."_

Only able to stare at Logan, he grinned darkly at her. "Have fun, Red!" Logan said and looked at the snarling Hank McCoy, who had suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

As soon as the fight had begun it had ended already. The angry version of the gentle Dr. Hank McCoy had leapt at the confused redhead, who had reacted to the attack almost immediately, and had sent the furry mutant against the next wall, where he'd disappeared.

Right after he was gone the computer voice announced the next adversary ad Storm became visible. The woman's eyes turned white and lightning became visible all around her. In interest Logan, who still leant against the wall and had his arms crosses, watched how the weather goddess instantly threw lightning at her enemy. His hazel eyes switched towards Jean, whose eyes had widened a bit in surprise. But before he could try to read her eyes and what else lay within them, the lightning bolts crashed against an invisible force and were reflected. Storm watched how they hit the walls and ceiling instead and disappeared. Not wasting any time she started another attack of her own, gathered lightning in one hand, while snowflakes became visible in her other one. Angrily, she threw both elements at her adversary, but Jean blocked her attack once more and knocked Storm off her feet with a psi-wave of her own.

"Woah…," Logan murmured impressed and cracked his neck quickly. His eyes watched how Storm got up again and was now accompanied by Cyclops, who, the leader he was, didn't wait long and began to shoot beams at the redhead.

"What are those?" Jean shrieked, now knowing why the man with the glasses actually wore glasses, and ducked before another beam could hit her.

"His replacement for balls, also called optic blast." He paused and watched her again. "Careful, Red. The suit's expensive!" He smirked when she glared daggers at him.

"Jerk!" Jean cursed and had to cover her eyes when a snowstorm hit her. But as soon as it had appeared it was gone again and the entire room became foggy. "How am I supposed to fight against them if I can't see them?" she snapped and began to feel how anger turned into more.

"Think about somethin'," she heard him saying from somewhere.

"Yeah, sure," she huffed and saw too late how a red beam came out of nowhere. It knocked her off her feet and she landed hard on the floor.

"Hurt yourself, Red?" Logan smirked and chuckled when he heard her cursing. He counted to five before another psi-wave hit him. Thanks to his weight and the wall behind him he wasn't knocked off his feet as Cyclops and Storm were.

The fog disappeared and he saw how an angry Jean held out her arm. Unsure of what she was up to Logan cocked an eyebrow and noticed that both adversaries were lifted into the air and thrown against the wall. "Who's next?" she asked challenging and crossed her arms. Logan definitely didn't like her smirk. "How about you, hm?"

"Nah…," he waved off. "That's no fun."

"Why not? Because you'd lose?" Jean asked, arms crossed and tilted her head.

"Ya know what?" Logan challenged this time and gave a cocky grin. "I fight with ya if ya can beat an adversary I pick for ya."

"And what if not?" she asked, knowing that he was up to something.

"Then ya have t'do hand t'hand combat against me," he smirked and wobbled his eye brows.

Only rolling her eyes the redhead tried to keep her cool and shrugged. "Fine!" she said and put her hands to her hips.

"'kay," Logan shrugged in return and still smirked. "Computer end simulation X105 and start program X210."

"_Understood. Ending simulation X105. Starting program X210."_

"Have fun!" he smirked and leant back against the wall, just to watch how Charles Xavier himself appeared in the middle of the room.

"What?" Jean asked, confused. "How am I supposed to… Ah!" With a painful look on her face she grabbed her head hard. She furrowed her brows and gave the bald man a look first before her eyes switched to Logan. She had to admit he was smart. Giving her a telepath to fight who was known as probably being the strongest in the world, was really a smart maneuver. Nevertheless, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of losing. Never! With an angry look on her face, she turned back towards the Professor, who eyed her with an emotionless look on his face, and began to glare. What he could do, she could do even better…

X

Roaming around, having nothing to do and no one to see, was really starting to make Emma irate. She couldn't find Jean anywhere, which only added to her bad mood. She's probably making out with that ape excuse of a man, she thought bitterly. She ended up walking towards the garage, Jean's car keys in her hand, deciding that it would be a good idea to de-stress herself. And what was the best way to do that? By shopping! Emma opened the garage door, grinning as she thought all the stuff she could buy at the mall, and as she walked past the Mercedes and Range Rover, she titled her head. A man, she wasn't sure who because his back was to her, was working on a car. His jeans were fitted nicely as she smirked at the sight of his butt. _Hmm…nice tush,_ she purred to herself. Before she could comment and introduce herself, the man, having sensed someone behind him, pushed himself up from the floor and turned around to see Emma staring at him.

Her face quickly changed; from the flirtatious smirk to a disgusting frown. "Summers?" she asked. It wasn't possible for him to look so good and handsome.

He gave her a stupefied look that could melt plastic. "Thought I was someone else?" he asked, pointing out the obvious. He knew exactly what she had been doing…he just didn't know for how long she had been standing there.

"As a matter of fact," she replied, flipping her hair behind her. "I was."

Scott's eyebrows rose. "You were…expecting someone else?" he pondered. "Some other male that lives on the school grounds and has mechanical skills?"

Emma mentally slapped herself. Of course she had known that there weren't many men on the school grounds, only boys, and that no one else besides Scott and Logan knew anything about cars. And she was in a garage after all. "I _was_ expecting someone _else_," she snapped, standing her ground and claim.

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Alright," he said, giving in, as he replaced what Emma knew was a wrench with another tool that Emma didn't know the name of. "Were you going somewhere?" Scott asked, noticing the keys in her hands.

Emma looked down, forgetting she had the keys. "Yeah," she answered, looking back up at Scott. "I was trying to find Jean…"

A few moments a silence passed with Emma staring at Scott. "I don't know where she is," he finally said, noticing her staring, and hoping she would stop.

Emma shook her head and waved her hand. "It wasn't that…" she said quietly. Scott frowned. "Just…" Emma sighed, unable to believe how incredible good Scott looked in his dirty white shirt and jeans. Remember the vow, she told herself. Remember the vow. She shook her head. Aw hell, Jean's probably shagging the ape in the bathroom stall or something, she thought, thinking back to her junior year when Emma caught Jean making out with her ex-boyfriend. Emma took a deep breath. "What do you think of me…honestly?"

"Um," Scott thought carefully. "I think both you and Jean are spoiled rich brats."

Emma nodded and shrugged. He wasn't completely wrong. "What else?" she inquired.

Scott shrugged. "You're nosy."

"And?"

"Bitchy?"

"And?"

"Outspoken…too much for your own good."

"Think positive here, Scott!" she snapped, losing her patience. Scott shrugged and gave her a puzzled look. "How about…physical attractions?"

"Well…you are very attractive," he admitted, against his own thoughts.

Emma smiled. "Well…I'd say that's positive." Scott shrugged, not reading into it too much, as Emma frowned. "Aren't you going to ask me what I think about you?"

Scott shook his head. "No," he answered as he watched Emma huff in annoyance. "Should I?" he asked.

Emma nodded quickly. "Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Emma searched for an excuse.

"Because you think that Jean's ignoring you and is with Logan doing something you probably think she shouldn't?" Emma frowned when Scott hit the nail head on. He chuckled by the confirming look on her face. "I'm sure you know you're friend pretty well but I promise you…she and Logan aren't doing anything of the sort."

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

Scott laughed again. "Because Logan isn't like that."

Emma's brows furrowed. "You're gonna tell me that one; he doesn't like red heads. Two; he doesn't like strong willed women. And three…"

"He doesn't like rich spoiled, good for nothing, clingy, whining, and confusing women," Scott filled in. "Yes."

Emma shook her head. "Jean's not…" Whiny…well…no, she could be. "I mean, she's not…" Confusing…well, that describes Jean to a point. "I mean…." She's spoiled, just like me. Emma laughed. "What's I'm trying to say is…" Clingy…no, she can be that at times. Emma sighed, seeing the self-righteous look on his face. "Don't act so smug," she muttered as he laughed.

"Can't help it if I'm right, now can I?"

Emma shook her head. "I know Jean and no matter how tough you're friend is or acts…Jean will break him down until she gets what she wants."

Scott grinned. "You don't know Logan well."

"You don't know Jean well," she retorted.

"Do I sense a challenge?" he teased.

Emma moved closer to him. "Well…if you want one…after all…Jean tells me everything."

"Logan doesn't tell me shit," Scott admitted. "But if I bugged him enough…" he said, not needed to finish since Emma nodded.

"Okay…if Jean makes out with the ape by the end of the week, I win."

"And what do you get for winning?" he asked.

Emma imagined the though and grinned, finally getting something in mind. "If I win," she started, "then you have to take me out for a date."

Scott shook his head. "Alright…and if I win…you leave."

Emma frowned. "That is hardly equal," she declared. Scott shrugged and Emma sighed. "Fine," she said, extending her hand out, and Scott shook it. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

She lost. Well of course she lost. What else? In the end she was Jean the unlucky redhead. And God,…how she hated this self-righteous smirk of his…

Glaring at him, she waited for him to help her up but of course the only thing Logan did was chuckling and crossing his arms. "Would you mind?" she asked in annoyance and received a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Helping me up of course!" Jean snapped.

"Why? Ya have two healthy legs," he shrugged and his smirk widened. "And it trains your butt, ya know."

"Jerk!" she cursed and got up on her own.

Logan watched amused how she stomped past him and headed for the changing stall again. "Hey, Red," he called and followed her but she didn't intend to stop. "I hope ya brought some workout clothes with ya…"

"What's it to you?" she snapped angrily at him and tried to open the zipper on the uniform, beginning to curse when it was obviously stuck.

"Need a hand?" Logan chuckled behind the lockers and had already gotten rid of the upper part of his uniform.

"Not from you!" Jean whispered through clenched teeth and tried to tear the zipper open. "Damn it!"

"It's getting' hot in it, ain't it?" he asked and leant grinning against the lockers, where he watched.

"Would you stop watching?" she asked him. "Go back on your side!"

"My side?" he chuckled and came slowly closer.

"Yes, your side!" Jean said once more and gestured towards the other side. "Shoo!"

"So…yer one of those chicks that divides the bed into my-side-yer-side, eh?"

"W…what?" she stuttered and began to blush when he reached out to take the zipper into his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked while he began to fumble on the front of her suit.

"Tryin' t'stop yer bitchin'," Logan grunted and, aware of her staring at his naked torso, tried to open her zipper. "Yer too stupid fer everythin', ain't ya?" he asked and opened it with one swift move. He watched how she blushed but could also smell anger on her.

"That was… You only made it because of my excellent preparatory work!" Jean gave back in her casual self-assured voice and watched how he nodded.

Turning around, Logan walked slowly back to _his_side of the room. "Well,…if yer _preparatory work_sucks that much in…_other_fields of daily life…," he said and began to open his leather pants. "Then I ain't surprised that guys steer clear of ya," he finished and pulled his pants down.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Jean asked and walked around the lockers.

"Hey!" Logan snapped and was glad he still held the leather pants in his hand. Even if it was already too late and she had…well, pretty much seen everything, he still covered his privates with it and glared at her. "Stay on yer side!"

Fighting to regain her cool demeanor even if her cheeks felt hot like fire, she cleared her throat and shrugged. "I've seen better anyway…," she shrugged but, after turning around, bit her lip hard.

"Yeah, sure…," he growled and began to get dressed. When he was done and had closed his locker he went over to the door and gave her a glare. "5 p.m. in the gym. Be on time!" he grunted and left before Jean could reply anything.

"What a jerk!" the redhead huffed and slammed the door of her locker shut. "What a big jerk!" she cursed and stomped out of her room, not intending to meet him later at all.

X

"You made a deal with Emma?" Ororo asked after Scott told the weather witch about their little 'deal'. Scott nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle, as he sat across from Ororo while she graded her papers at her desk. "Why?"

"Why not?" Scott countered, not understanding why Ororo wasn't happy on Scott finding a way to get rid of the rich and spoiled women.

"Well," Ororo sighed, finishing one paper and moving onto another. "For starters, if you lose, you have to take Emma out on a date."

"Maybe," Scott concurred, "but she didn't say anything about me enjoying much less her." Ororo chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Besides," Scott suddenly thought, "what makes you think that I'll lose."

Ororo laughed and when she finished grading another paper, she put it aside in another pile and capped her pen, grinning at Scott. "Let me explain something to you about woman, Scott," she replied, as Scott leaned forward, interested. "We, woman, get _whatever_ we want by any means necessary. Emma is just like every other woman, more so even," Ororo giggled. "She _will_ win." Picking up her pen and grabbed another paper, she added, "So if I were you, I'd start to think about Emma would like and start saving some money because Emma seems to be a _very_ expensive individual."

Scott leaned back, shock on his face, as he stared down. "I'm going to lose?" Ororo nodded, smirking. "But Logan…"

"Logan is just like every other man," Ororo commented, looking down at the paper, as she glanced up at Scott to emphasize her point. "Sometimes a man just can never resist. Bottom line."

Scott rethought the whole situation over again, not wishing he hadn't taken that bet, not if he was going to lose. Suddenly, he looked up, his eyes wide. "Do we have a student who can reverse time?"

X

"You did what?" Jean cried, her eyes widened as she stared at Emma, who only shrugged and passed her an innocent look.

"It was just a _little_ bet," Emma said indifferently. "I don't know why you're overreacting."

"_Overreacting_?" Jean shouted. "I'm overreacting because Logan doesn't care for me! You made a deal on a bet you're going to lose!"

Emma sighed. "You never should've taken that drama class in high school," she muttered, only to get hit by Jean in the shoulder. "Ow!" she cried.

"This is serious!" Jean snapped. "They're going to kick us out. And then what?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "They won't kick us out. Besides," she continued, "I'm pretty sure that the bet was just for me." Jean raised her eyebrows. "_Me_," Emma repeated, seeing Jean's look of confusion. "Scott wants _me_ out."

"Logan wants me out too!" Jean snapped.

"Well…" Emma blinked. "Yeah…I wasn't to clear about the _you_ part of the bet."

Jean grabbed Emma's sweater and picked her up as she opened the door and glared at the blonde. "Well then you better go and find out."

Emma gave Jean a pissed and surprised look as she pushed her outside and slammed the door. Emma stood at the door for a few seconds before she called out, "Well…I'll just go and find out then."

"You do that!" Jean called back out from behind the door.

Emma mimicked Jean as she left the hallway and headed downstairs to find Scott with Hank, Ororo and Rogue in the kitchen. "Does everyone live in here?" she muttered as she entered, realizing that she always found them in the kitchen, and yet no one was overweight…too much.

"Something we can do for you?" Hank asked nicely, not noticing the look Scott and Ororo gave him or how Rogue suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Emma shook her head. "No," she glanced at Scott. "I just need to talk with the man who wears the glasses all the time," she said sweetly as Scott rolled his eyes behind his glasses and followed Emma just outside the room.

"Has Jean given up?" he asked smugly.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Never…besides…Logan is slowly, but surely, falling into her trap," she lied, batting her eyebrows. "I came to ask a question though."

"Oh?" Scott inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Emma nodded, "our…consensus…that was just for me, right?"

Scott laughed. "_Just_ for you?" he repeated while Emma nodded, hopeful. "Of course not! If you lose the bet, then you _and_ Jean go. End of story."

Emma's sweet grin turned into a scowl quickly. "You're an ass," she muttered as she stomped away.

"While you're packing your bags," Scott called after her, "make sure you tell Jean that the bet was _your_ idea," he laughed.

"I got news for you lover boy," Emma snarled from the stairs. "We still have three more days and Jean will _make_ ape man submit. Count on it!"

X

Emma walked back into Jean's room and slammed the door as she plopped onto the bed. Jean watched the blonde and stared at her. "Well?"

Emma raised her head slightly. "We have three days," she answered. Jean grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emma. "Hey!" she cried out, sitting up.

"I can't believe you made a stupid bet like that!" the red head cried.

"Well, you shouldn't have disappeared on me!" Emma threw back.

Jean pointed her finger at Emma and narrowed her eyes. "Do not turn this around on me," she warned. "Instead of finding a way to flirt with four eyes, you should've gone shopping or something!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I tried that," she told Jean. "But he cornered me!" she lied.

Jean shook her head. "Besides…Logan practically threw me in that training…room…thingy."

"Yeah right," Emma scoffed. "Just admit you liked it."

Jean's jaw dropped. "What? That I liked getting my ass kicked and being laughed at!" she demanded. "Look…_I'm_sticking to the vow, and you better be too."

Emma raised her hands up defensively. "I am!"

Jean nodded. "And you're going to find a way to win this bet."

Emma shrugged. "That's your department now."

Jean rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, you didn't tell me," she said suddenly. "What's the other part of the bet?"

Emma froze. "Nothing," she lied again.

Jean narrowed her eyes, sensing that Emma was lying. "Really?" Emma nodded, not saying a word. "I've known you for six years Emma…wanna try again?"

Emma shook her head. "Not really," she admitted, getting up quickly and leaving the room before Jean could stop her. The red head just stood still and thought about what Emma and Scott could've agreed on.

X

Logan was pissed. He really was. He was dressed in his casual black sweatpants and a tight fitting white wife beater and stood barefoot, his arms crossed, in the middle of the judo mats and glared at the clock on the wall. By now it was 5:30 p.m.. 5:30! She was already 30 minutes too late and if he hated anything…it was to wait for someone. Especially for women. And he would bet that she was upstairs and adjusted her hair and make-up, but…no, not with him. Angrily he stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. It was easy to pick up on her scent and, of course, he found her in the kitchen with the others. "What do ya think yer doin'?" he grunted and went over to take the fork away from her.

"I should ask you the same!" she snapped and tried to get her fork back but he held it way above her head.

"I was waitin' fer ya fer about 35 minutes…," Logan grunted and crossed his arms.

"So?" Jean asked and crossed her arms too just to shriek in the next second when he pulled her off of her stool and dragged her out of the room. "Hey!" she protested but he obviously chose to ignore her. "You are such a rude man, do you know that?"

"Here," Logan replied and walked into her room after reaching it and with her still attached to his hand. "And now….GET DRESSED!"

"Why?" the redhead demanded to know and rubbed her wrist. "It will bruise!" she added and showed him her wrist but it wasn't even red.

"So? Sue me!" he snapped. "GET DRESSED!"

"Gods…," Jean sighed dramatically and began to look for some sports wear in her drawer. Before she entered her bathroom she gave him a warning look. "Don't even dare to peep!"

"Not in yer wildest dreams…," Logan huffed when she shut the door behind her and rolled his eyes. "And no make-up!" he told her before he took a look around her room. Besides that it smelled nice, a bit like vanilla, he couldn't see anything of interest. At least not until he noticed the few pictures on the wall. Curiously, he went over to take a closer look at them and smirked when his eyes remained a bit longer on one that showed Jean in a tight-fitting and short cheerleading dress. He would never admit it but she looked damn hot. As he picked up on noises that indicated she was done in the bathroom, he quickly retreated to his original spot and glared at her. "Finally done?" he asked and received a snort as an answer.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" Jean protested when he grabbed her by the hand and led the way to the gym. She began to fume when all of her attempts to free herself from his grip were useless. "You know what?" she asked after they had finally reached the gym and he gave her a sign to get rid of her shoes and socks before entering the mats. "I think you're into men!"

"What?" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Someone as rough as you either never had sex with a woman before or are doing guys. There is no way that a woman ever voluntarily allowed you to touch her. And if there is then I feel sorry for them!" she snapped and threw her shoes and socks to the ground.

"Well…," he replied and bowed before stepping onto the mats, "I'm nice t'girls that deserve it. And ya….ain't one of'em." He smirked when she narrowed her eyes. "Ah, ah… Ya have t'bow before steppin' on it!"

"Why?" she asked completely annoyed by now.

"Tradition. Not doin' it shows that ya haven't any respect at all," he explained and crossed his arms. "Not that I believe ya could respect anyone else anyway…," he added and smirked when she glared, but was surprised when she bowed and looked at him provocatively.

"And now?" the redhead asked.

"Now, we're gonna do hand-to-hand combat," he said. "_Without_ powers!" He began to stretch a bit. "Ever done it before?"

"What? Dislocating my arms?" she huffed and rolled her eyes. "I did some courses at college, yes. Why?"

"Only _some_courses?" he asked. "T'what degree?"

"Degree?" Jean asked in confusion and received a nod. "You mean….like belt?"

"Yeah…" Waiting for a reply, he figured that there wouldn't be one. "As I thought… Well, then show me what ya learned so far. And remember, no powers!"

Jean watched how he went into a defensive position but didn't know what she was about to do. Her mind was far more distracted by how well his defined his muscles were and how good the wife beater looked on him and how nice the sweatpants defined his well-formed and how great his abs looked and… "Ah!" she shrieked as she lost balance and hit the ground.

"I said show me watcha learned not drool over my body," Logan scolded her and waited for her to get up again.

"I…didn't drool," Jean defended herself. "I just…tried to remember what I learned."

"Obviously nothin' at all…" He sighed. "Fine… Then try t'free yerself from my grip." He stopped in front of her and quickly grabbed her arms to pin them onto her back.

"Not so hard!" she snapped and began to struggle against him. "How am I supposed to free myself without breaking my arms?"

"By usin' yer brain," he lectured her and rolled his eyes. Since she didn't do anything at all he gave up in the end. "Do ya know how t'throw someone?" he asked but received a blank look only. "The weak spots of a person? How t'hold off someone?"

"Mmmmmm…..no?"

"Are ya sure those courses ya did were about defense and not _offence_ in other fields?" he mocked and ignored her warning look. "Red, ya ain't able t'do anythin' against a man, that sissy of Scooter included, if we attacked ya."

"Why would you attack me?" Jean asked and crossed her arms again.

"I wouldn't…," he said and gave her a sign to step in front of him so that her back was to his chest. "But not every guy's a nice one," he finished and stretched her arms to cover them with his own.

"Yeah, and you're one of them," she said and began to frown when he moved against her so that her body was forced into motion. "What are you doing now?"

"It's called kata," was all Logan said and, by moving with her, showed her the correct sequence of the form. "Ya need t'loosen, Red. Yer muscles are harder than mine."

"Jerk!" she replied but tried to do what he said, even if she didn't know why she did it. Okay, his body felt nice against hers, he even smelled nice and his hands were warm in a comfortable way, but of course she would never admit it. She would rather bite off her tongue. And then she had to think about the bet her so called friend had made. She didn't intend to leave this place even if she didn't particularly like it to be here. What did Emma say again? She, which means _she_, had to go out with Logan or start a thing with him or whatever and the blonde would win the bet. Why did it have to be her anyway? Why couldn't Emma try to… No, Logan hated Emma… Or why couldn't Emma… No, Scott didn't like her either… Damn it! Why did she think about him at all? What was wrong with her?

Logan on the contrary was still teaching her the movement and was surprised how well she adjusted to it. While her movements had been erratic first, they were now smooth. Not perfect, but better than whatever she'd done before. A hint of vanilla caught his nose and he inhaled the scent deeply, closed his eyes to just feel their movement and was surprised of how well they fit together. Well,…as long as she shut up, he added mentally. But, yeah, he had to admit that her body felt nice against his. Still she had a terrible nature and that was everything he disliked about a woman. _Still, she's hot_, Wolverine reminded him and Logan sighed. _Shut up_, he scolded the animal in the back of his head. _Why?Ya think she's hot too_, the animal purred. _And I can need some action, bub._ Only rolling his eyes, Logan cleared his throat and let go of Jean's arms. The fact that her face was flushed didn't help at all to calm the raging animal in his head. It was quiet the opposite since not only Wolverine thought about how nice that face would actually look on his pillow while he was… _God, stop it!_ he snapped at Wolverine mentally.

"What now?" Jean asked and wondered why he stared at her without saying something.

"Ehm…," he made and tried to regain his cool composure by scratching the back of his head. "Well, it wouldn't make much sense t'teach ya somethin'."

"Why not?" she asked. "Am I too perfect?"

"Nope, far from it," he gave back and she snorted.

"I can learn everything you teach me and that fast!"

"Oh really? I bet ya can't!" Logan smirked self-assured.

"I bet I can!" Jean gave back in the same way and crossed her arms. "And that without my powers!"

"Mhm, sure!" he mocked and cracked his neck.

"Afraid that you might lose?" she asked him provocatively and he began to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Ya don't wanna bet with me, Red," he warned her.

"Why? Are you afraid to lose?" She smiled when he growled. "Okay,…if you lose… Then…" She thought and suddenly had a plan. If she beat him and…. Yes, that was the solution to all her problems. "Then you have to go out with me!"

Logan stared at her first before he began to laugh. "Go out with ya?" he asked and she nodded. "Sure…," he teased her and smirked. "Ya like me, huh?"  
"W…what?" Jean asked shocked. "No, not at all!"

"Hm,…I can smell emotions, Red. And hear yer heartbeat, which was pretty fast while we did the kata," he said.

"That was… Well I thought you might gut me," she quickly replied but noticed that he wasn't convinced at all. "And besides!" the redhead went on. "Going out with me will hurt you the most if you lose!"

Thinking about it, Logan nodded. "True…"

"So?"

"So what?"

She groaned. "What do you want me to do when I lose?"

"Hm…," he made. "I'll think 'bout somethin'," he smirked evilly. "'kay… I'll try t'go easy on ya."

Rolling her eyes, Jean took a defensive position and watched how he did the same. Okay, so she had to win. Losing was a no go. If she lost against him, she would have to leave the school or… _Well, think about it,_ she thought and sighed, _you'd have to lay naked in his bed and even then she wasn't so sure that he would react on it at all_.

Jean awoke from her day dream when she saw a shadow moving and realized nearly too late that Logan had started an attack._Who would reckon with someone as bulked up as him to be so fast?_ she thought and tried to kick him into the stomach, but Logan caught her foot and chuckled when she began to jump up and down like a bunny. "That's not fair!" she protested but he didn't make any attempt to let go of her. Instead his smirk widened and she figured that he was about to throw her to the ground. "No way!" she thought and used her second leg to throw herself at him. Not reckoning with it, Logan nearly lost balance but adjusted his weight quickly again. "Just a little push…," Jean thought since she figured that he was far more skilled than her. Not even to speak of his muscle mass… And sometimes a woman had to cheat, hadn't she?"

"What the…?" Logan gasped as both of them landed on the mat in the next moment. "I said no powers!" he growled with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't use any!" Jean said innocently and blushed since she sat astride on him. "I guess… We both lost?" she asked hopefully but he only snarled. "Come on…"

"Ya cheated!" he replied and glared at her.

"I didn't. Really!"

"Strange that I can't believe that…," Logan grunted and jerked his hips upwards so that she fell to the ground. "Coz there's no way a skinny chick like ya…"

"Skinny?" Jean huffed and sat up a bit. "It was you who stared at my butt before you threw me into this…this fight room thingy."

"It's called Dangerroom but never mind," he gave back and got up. "And it was ya who stared at my crotch, my butt, my muscles… Do ya want me t'continue?" he asked and cracked his neck. Sensing that she was about to say something, he quickly went on, "But fine. We both lost if it makes ya so happy."

"Where are you going?" Jean asked since he just walked towards the door and, once more, didn't help her up.

"I'm starvin'," Logan grunted and closed the door behind her.

"Great, Jean, reeeealy, great!" the redhead scolded herself and got up. Now she did not only have to go out with him, she also had to do whatever he came up with. And knowing him,…it wasn't anything that she would like. Maybe she should just pack her suitcases and leave? Sighing, she put on her socks and shoes again to follow him to the kitchen…


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**DPR's note: I got the idea for the date scene from a German comedy show called Nikola. It's the only German production I watch, since the rest….sucks. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

**About vows and men**

6:25 p.m., it was 6:25 p.m. already. Jean sighed and took another look into the mirror. Messy hair, check, no make up, check, clothes that looked like rags, check. What else could she do to look bad? She hadn't believed that it would actually be so hard to look bad…and she meant really bad. Well,…of course for someone with her looks it was hard to look bad, but still… She wanted to look really, really bad so that a specific member of this mansion wouldn't start believing that he had any chances with her. But still it was her duty to go onto this stupid date, since she wanted to stay in that funny farm.

6:28 p.m…. Someone really hated her. Bored she threw her cell phone into her bag and…there was already the knock on her door. He really dared to be 1 minute too early. With a roll of her eyes she opened the door and scanned him from head to toe. "Are you going to change your clothes?" she asked since he really…looked bad. Even worse than usual. His jeans was almost faded in color, some parts were torn open, his wife beater was, well,…tight fitting but definitely older than old and the unbuttoned dark blue flannel shirt was even….older, older than old and she didn't even want to mention the boots. Next to him she still looked too good.

"Nah," Logan replied and mustered her with a cocked eyebrow. She definitely looked like a witch out of some horror movie with those clothes. The jeans was old and the sweater was…well…too big and had an ugly weird looking color that he couldn't even define. "You?"

"Pff, no," Jean replied and closed the door behind her to follow him to the garage. "Which car do we take?" she asked and hoped she sounded bored but he chuckled.

"Car?" Logan asked and threw a helmet into her direction. "Bike that is."

"Bike?" she asked and looked at the Harley. "You don't really believe that I sit down on that…that thing?"

"Well," he shrugged and started the engine. "Then walk. I meet ya there."  
"Hey!" the redhead protested aloud when the machine began to roll and he stopped it again. Reluctantly she put on the helmet and sat down behind him, but he didn't make any intention to drive off. "What?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ya gonna fall off. So wrap yer hands 'round me." He waited a moment but she didn't move at all. Sighing, he grabbed her hands and forced her closer. "C'mon, Red, ya know ya want it!"

"Not…in your wildest dreams!" Jean snapped and, damn, why didn't she hate to be practically pressed against him?

"Oh, ya don't wanna know about them," Logan chuckled and drove off.

About thirty minutes later they arrived at a beat-up looking fast food restaurant. While Logan cocked an eyebrow and turned to ask if she had given him the correct address mentally, Jean smiled satisfied and put the helmet aside. "Ya actually eat this crap?" he asked her and began to follow her. As soon as she opened the door he pulled a face: too many noises, too many disgusting scents and…way too many people and children for his taste. "Why here?" he grunted and stopped in the line behind her. His stomach already began to turn when he read the so called _menus_. "Don't they have any beer in this hole?"

"No, only soda, apple juice, orange juice and water," she smiled and rolled her eyes when a man winked at her.

"Great…," Logan growled. "Ya know… I tell every guy at the mansion t'never help ya up."

"Why?" she asked and gave him a puzzled look.

"Coz yer butt will need trainin' after eatin' this crap…," he grunted and smirked when she began to glare daggers at him.

"Your order, please?" a man behind the counter asked and Logan stifled his chuckle. The guy had the most ridiculous hat he had every seen. And he had already seen a lot. It was supposed to look like a chicken but the mutant actually thought it looked rather like an elephant ten times rolled over.

"Ow," he grunted when Jean gave him a hard kick against the shin. "Witch!"

"I take…," the redhead began and Logan's eyes widened when she told chicken-guy what she wanted. He began to seriously ask himself if she belonged to the group of women that ran to the toilet right after eating. There was no way she had this figure, _And the nice butt_, Wolverine added in his head, when she ate that much… "Hey! You there?" Jean asked and flipped her finger in front of his head.

"Hm?" Logan made and frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Dunno…," he growled and his eyes began to read the things this hole had to offer again. "I'm afraid t'die of food poisonin'…"

"Well, then move your butt out of this line!" a man from somewhere behind him snapped.

"I ain't talkin' t'ya, bub!" Logan warned him and turned back around after glaring daggers at him.

Sighing, Jean shook her head. "Well,…I want to eat warm burgers," she huffed and left to take a seat. While she began to unpack her chicken burger she began to analyze the date. Up to now he seemed to be annoyed, which was good, he didn't like the place, which was even better AND he didn't like her outfit, which was even better than better THAN better. Smiling satisfied, she bit into it and knew she couldn't eat anything else besides yoghurt and fruits on the next day. While she chewed and waited for Logan to be finally done with the order, she didn't notice first how the man, who'd winked at her, sat down on the table next to hers.

"Hi," he smiled and Jean stopped chewing for a moment to look him over. Definitely not her type. Far from it. "What's a lady like you doing here?"

"Hm…. Eating?" she asked and tried to sound as much uninterested as possible. What the hell was Logan doing so long anyway? Probably hunting for a dog to eat instead, she thought and smiled at the thought of it. That was actually something Emma would believe…

"That your boyfriend?" he asked her and nodded at the approaching man.

"Ehm,…" But before she could reply Logan leant over the table.

"Can ya borrow me ten bucks?"

"What?" the redhead asked and her burger almost fell to the ground.

"I forgot my money," he said and added mentally, _unintentionally_ of course.

"Loser," the man on the other table said and ignored the glare he was given.

"I don't believe this," Jean said and slammed 10 dollars onto the table, which Logan commented with a smirk and then he was gone again.

"What do you want with a loser like him?" the man asked her. "I'm Dave by the way," he said and offered her his hand.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around so that her back was to him and went on eating again. But she hadn't reckoned with _Dave_ being so persistent. "What do you think you're doing?" Jean asked him angered when he had the nerve to sit down in front of her.

"Eating," he smiled and leant forward a bit. "Come on, we go and eat somewhere else. I pay!"

"You can't take hints, can you?" she snapped and pointed to his seat. "Bye!"

He snorted and gave her an angry look. "Fine, then go on being his whore, slut," he snapped and got up just to bump into a pissed looking Logan.

"My _what_?" this one snarled and Jean buried her face in one hand just to shake her head next. When had her plan gotten so out of control?

"Get out of my way!" Dave said and pushed the man in front of him, but this one only stared at him unimpressed.

"Yer gonna apologize now!" Logan growled and crossed his arms.

"You wish!"

"Guys, please!" Jean said since by now everyone was staring at them and yes, even for her liking it was quiet embarrassing. "Dave,…just sit down on your seat and go on eating your burgers and Logan, shut up and do the same, will you?"

"Nope, he's gonna apologize t'ya first!" her fellow mutant growled and didn't see what Dave was doing when he gave her a brief look.

"I won't, asshole!" the man in front of him snapped and took a quick, but hard swing at the mutant.

"Logan!" Jean shrieked as this one hit the ground hard and hit his head additionally on the edge of another table. "You jerk!" she shouted at Dave, who quickly left and knelt down next to Logan, who was shaking his head to get rid of the stars that danced in front of his eyes.

"Where's he?" he growled as soon as they were gone and was about to track this bastard down, when she pushed him back onto the ground.

"You're bleeding!" she said and took some tissues to press it onto the wound above his eye.

"So? It'll heal!" Logan snapped. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, you won't!" Jean disagreed and raised the tissue a bit just to watch in amazement how the wound began to heal and dissolve on its own. Still, she knew he must have at least a pretty headache. "Stay there! And don't even dare to move!" she warned him and got up.

Rubbing the back of his head, Logan remained on the floor and glared at everyone who gave him a look. It was enough to make all people around him go back to whatever they'd been doing before. "Here," Jean suddenly said and pressed some ice onto the bump on his head. Their eyes briefly met and he was the first to look away.

"Thanks…," he mumbled and felt like a small child that had injured his knee and needed his mommy to take care of it. He looked up when she began to wipe off the blood from his eye.

"No problem," Jean said, to his surprise, in a calm and sweet voice that he hadn't heard her using before. "Does it hurt?" she asked and threw the tissues onto the tray on the table. "And don't lie!"

"It'll go away. It always does," Logan grunted and, without noticing it, took the hand she offered to help him up. "This place sucks. I wanna go home," he said and handed her the ten dollars back.

"You didn't order anything?" she asked surprised.

"Nah,…food poisonin' sucks t'be healed, mark my words," he said and returned the smile she gave him.

"Actually,…I didn't like the food here either," Jean admitted on the outside and put the helmet back on.

"I figured that one out, Red," Logan chuckled and started the engine. "There's no way a chick like ya would voluntarily enter such a hole."

"Well," she said and, after sitting down on the Harley behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, "there's no way even a guy like you would dress for a date like this. You look horrible."

"Oh really?" Logan asked and turned his head to cock an eyebrow at her. "Says Gollum, eh?"

"You knew…?"

"Wasn't hard t'figure out ya would do everythin' t'make me feel miserable," he shrugged. "I just returned the favor," he added and wobbled his head.

"I figured that much," Jean nodded and pointed at the holes in his jeans.

"Well,…," Logan said and leant back a bit. "Ya still have t'do what I want." Smirking, he watched how she rolled her eyes.

"As long as it has nothing to do with stripping, cleaning your rooms naked or…," Jean listed but he shook his head with a chuckle.

"How about a real date?" he offered.

"Real date?" Jean asked surprised and he nodded.

"Yeah. Real clothes, real restaurant, real food…," he said and pointed at the Harley. "And a real car. I promise!"

Thinking about it, she began to ask herself when she'd actually begun to flirt with him. _The whole time through, you idiot?_ a voice in the back of her head said. Well, it couldn't get worse than that, right? And maybe she could stay at the mansion then? "Okay," Jean shrugged and he smiled. "BUT no kissing and no sex afterwards!"

"Don't get yer hopes up too much, Red," Logan grunted and began to drive off. "I can still change my mind and make ya clean my rooms naked."

"Not in your wildest dreams, Logan!" she huffed and held onto him for dear life.

**DPR: I know it's short. ****Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

Emma slowly opened the door to Jean's room to find the lazy redhead asleep, and snoring, in the bed. She crept into the room, quietly closing the door, as she tip-toed around the bed. She smirked as she waved her finger in front of Jean's nose. The redhead swapped away and then turned over. Emma giggled and went over to the other side. She reached out and began to tickle her friend on the cheek, which was answered by Jean's hand slapping hers away in her sleep. She then rolled onto her belly and buried her face into her pillow. Emma sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. She began to look around the room, saw her friend's clothes scattered around the room and began to wonder what kind of party she and apeman had done yesterday…

Nevertheless, her mission objective was to wake up the sleepyhead and to get to know everything, and really _everything_, about the date. The question was only…how to wake her up? Getting an idea suddenly, Emma smirked, and rushed out of the room. About a minute or two later, she slipped back into the room quietly, carrying a megaphone in her head. Still grinning, she turned it on, and held it up to her mouth. "LET'S GO SOLDIER, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET A MOVE ON!" She began to laugh out loud when Jean jumped up from her sleep and fell to the floor on the other side of the bed. She continued laugh, even tearing up, as Jean slowly glared over the bed.

"You're a snake Emma," she hissed as she stood and rubbed her eyes.

Placing the megaphone on the table, Emma laughed. "So how was your night yesterday?"

"Interesting," Jean answered after a short time.

Emma raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So…does that mean we're not going to get kicked out?" Rolling her eyes, Jean turned on the faucet to the bathroom and splashed her face. Emma was annoyed that Jean hadn't answered her, but she shrugged it off and went over to peer at the clothes that Jean had worn, and wrinkled her nose. "Where the hell did you go last night? A biker's gig?"

Patting her face dry, she walked back into the room, and heard Emma's question. "No," she answered as she climbed back in the bed.

"Then what's the fashionable no go's?"

"Well, I wasn't going out with him to enjoy the date," the redhead drawled.

Emma grinned as she sat on the end of the bed. "So…how was it?"

Jean shrugged as she hugged the pillows. "Despite not trying…kinda nice." The blonde raised her eyebrow. "He kinda got in a fight with this guy."

"Really? Protecting you, huh?"

"More jealous, I guess. We have another, real date, later this week."

"Yes!" Emma squealed in excitement to Jean's surprise. "We're not moving out!" Seeing the look she was giving, she quickly cleared her throat. "Soooo….," the blonde made and folded her arms. "Apeman got jealous you say?"

"His name is Logan and I said I guess," Jean corrected her with a role of her eyes.

"Mhm… _His name is Logan_," Emma mocked. "Don't tell me you actually like that guy…!" She watched how the redhead sighed. "Jean! No! You can't like Apeman, it's a no-go!"

"Did I say that?" Jean snapped and got up again.

"Where are you going now? I still want details!" Emma asked, since her friend had grabbed some jacket and walked over to the door. "Hey!"

"I still have his jacket," Jean told her and opened the door.

"What on earth are you doing with his jacket?" Emma demanded to know.

"Well, it was cold last night so he gave it to me."

"Oh, so _he_gave it to _you_," the blonde mocked and got up. "Jean, we had an agreement!"

"Jesus, Emma!" Jean said a bit louder. "I don't even know him," she said and closed the door behind her.

"Well that never stopped you in the past," Emma hissed.

In the meanwhile, Jean had walked over to Logan's room and, after straightening her hair and clothes unconsciously, knocked softly, waited and did it again. While her eyes were lowered and she watched how her hands stroked over the worn leather, she didn't notice how the door was opened and a more than drowsily looking Logan stood in it, one hand running through his disheveled hair the other hanging down. Jean looked aside after a while, beginning to frown when she stared at black briefs that didn't leave much to the imagination first, well defined abs and a powerful torso next, before she meet tired looking hazel eyes. She blushed. "Hi…," she said and would have loved to punch herself right into the face for this stupid word when Logan began to cock an eyebrow at her. "Ehm,…did I wake you?" Jean asked next and closed her eyes while cursing mentally. _Of course you woke him up, you idiot! Just look at how…_ "Sexy he looks?" she mumbled to finish her thoughts.

"What?" Logan asked and furrowed his brows.

"Jacket!" she quickly said and handed him the leather jacket. "I still had it…"

"Hm…," he made sleepily and took it from her.

"Sorry for the interruption," Jean said and began to walk backwards. "Go back to sleep!" Seeing that he only nodded sleepily and closed the door again, she quickly ran back over to her room to lean against her door and heave a deep breath. She really had to stop thinking about how sexy he just looked.

"What is it now?" Emma suddenly asked and awoke her from her daydream.

X

Was she nervous? No, Jean Grey never got nervous… Okay, yes, she was nervous… A look to the right told her that she hardly had 60 minutes left before her date would begin and she didn't know what to wear, or what her hair should look like, or what her make-up should be like, or what to put into her purse. Should she wear the black shoes or the red ones or the white ones or…

A frustrated groan escaped Jean's lips and she let herself fall onto the bed with a cry. It didn't take long and there was a knock on her door. "Is something wrong?" Ororo asked, since she had heard the noises, believing that someone was about to be murdered in the room.

"What?" the redhead asked and looked up surprised to find the woman in her room.

"I asked if everything's alright?" the weather goddess said once more and, after raking a look around the mess Jean's room was, closed the door behind her. "What happened here?"

"Oh, I…I'm…I'm tidying up!"

"Really?" Ororo said skeptically and folded her arms. "It rather looks like you're going on a date and don't know what to wear…"

"WHAT?" Jean asked, shocked that the woman obviously knew about the date.

"Oh, so I was right?" her opposite asked in surprise. "Who is the lucky one?" Smiling and now interested, she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the woman next to her.

"It's… It's Logan…," the redhead gave in and started when Ororo made a squealing noise.

"Oh, really?" she asked and added _Told you so, Scott_ in her head. "Where are the two of you going?"

"I don't know," Jean shrugged and sat up. "That's why I don't know what to wear. If we go to a restaurant, I can't show up in jeans, if we're going to watch a movie, I can't show up in a dress… then my hair and make-up. And then there are the shoes and…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ororo made and raised both hands. "It's just a date with Logan, calm down! He's not the tie and restaurant guy anyway. He hates that he has to wear them on Christmas each year."

"Jeans then?" Jean asked and jumped off the bed to show the woman her best ones, just to see how Ororo suddenly gave her a knowing look. "What? No jeans then?"

"You like him…," the weather goddess noticed.

"I what?" the redhead asked her shocked. "No, no, no! You got it all wrong!"

"Do I?" Ororo asked and received a quick nod. "Then why do you make such a fuss about how to look?"

Jean's eyes became wide. "What...what the hell are you talking about? This is Logan we're talking about, remember? Of course, I don't like him!" she said with indignation, sounding as if she wanted to convince Ororo as much as herself.  
Storm just gave her a knowing look, making it quite clear that she didn't believe a word the redhead was saying. In the end, she got up, looked briefly through the piles of clothes on the ground and finally handed Jean, who had watched her with critical eyes, a jeans and a shirt. "Just wear that and don't pin up your hair. Logan likes women with their hair down," Ororo said. "Oh, and not too much make-up! He likes the natural look." Smiling at her, she saw the way Jean looked at the shirt. "What?"

"It's a corsage…."

"So?"

"Isn't that…a bit too much?" Jean asked and looked at the scarlet red, but sexy looking thing in her hands.

"If you want to make Logan jealous, then it's perfect!" Ororo shrugged and threw a second shirt, this time a black, tight fitting neckholder. "If you really don't want to know if he likes you too, then you should wear this one and maybe a leather jacket." Still smiling, she went over to the door and opened it. "Good luck!"

Not knowing what to think about it, Jean looked to and fro between the corsage and the neckholder. In the end she sighed and let her self fall backwards on her bed, uttering another frustrated sigh.

X

At 6:45 p.m. Logan left his room, dressed in one of his better jeans and a black shirt that was nearly buttoned up the whole way, only 2 buttons were left open. His eyes checked once more if his black boots were clean as he walked over to Jean's room. He had showered and even shaved, but he was not willing to leave his leather jacket at home. No way! Not even for her!

Stopping at her door, Logan knocked and waited for her to open. "Hey…," he casually said, but his eyes were already taking in her looks and yeah, not only he liked what he saw; Also Wolverine had to comment about it. "Ya ready?"

"Ehm, yes, I guess…," Jean nodded after being roughly awoken from her day dream. Since he looked as if he was waiting for her, she closed her room door and followed him down to the garage.

"How about the black SUV?" he suggested and opened the door for her, which surprised her. Even more so, when he actually helped her in and closed the door for her. "So, where do ya wanna go?" Logan asked after he'd buckled up.

"I…I don't know," Jean shrugged and played nervously with her leather jacket. "I don't know the city so well…"

"Ya hungry?"

"Yes…

"'kay," he said and started the engine. "Then let's go grab somethin' t'eat!"

X

Ororo hummed, with a small smirk on her face, as she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and glanced up as Scott walked in. The latter watched Storm carefully as he slowed his pace.

"You're favorite television show just got renewed for a season?" he guessed on her seemingly good mood. Ororo grinned, but said nothing, torturing Scott with the guessing game. "You found a new hot guy to gush over?" Again, she shook her head. "Logan dropped dead?" he said with a smirk. "Or…the two girls moved out?"

"Scott!"

He shrugged as he reached for a peach. "What?" he said defensively. "It's going to happen sooner or later," he told the weather witch as he rinsed the peach.

Cutting into her apple, Ororo smirked. "I wouldn't be so quick to assume that," she said knowingly as she took a bite of the piece of fruit.

Scott's head snapped up at her comment and he narrowed his eyes. "What're you talking about?"

Ororo chuckled slightly. "I overheard you and Emma talking," she told him as he watched her carefully. "I know all about the bet, Scott."

His jaw dropped as he scoffed. "I can't believe you eavesdropped."

"Not the point," she said quickly, cutting another piece. "I found it quite amusing actually." Taking a bite of the peach, he glanced up at her, curiously. She grinned at him.

"Logan and Jean just left on a date."

Scott, choking at the news, spit out the half chewed fruit, much to the displeasure of Storm, as he coughed. Before he could speak, none other than Emma Frost walked into the kitchen during the display, and smirked. "Don't tell me you're dying so soon without me there to laugh at you?"

Scott, looking up at the intruder, glared at her. "What's this about a date?" he demanded.

Emma, still holding true to her smirk, glanced at Ororo and then back at Scott. "Oh, yes, that's right. I suppose I forgot to mention it to you."

"Emma…" he hissed.

She chuckled as Ororo watched them. "I suggest you start preparing for out little date then, yes?" she said with a raise of her eyebrows, "because Jean is going to win this bet and we are going to be staying right here."

"Logan doesn't even know that Jean's playing him!" Scott cried.

"Wait," Ororo commented, cutting in, as she looked at Emma. "Logan doesn't know?"

Emma shrugged. "Not my problem if Scooter hasn't told him," she replied off-chantingly.

"It's not fair game, Emma," Scott told her.

"Who ever said it was?" she retorted.

Muttering under his breath, Scott turned to Ororo, and asked, "And what exactly is your take in this bet?"

Ororo shrugged. "I have no opinion," she answered, "I'm just a spectator." Scott frowned as Emma beamed at him. "Besides," Ororo went on, "I don't really consider it a bet when the two of them are obviously smitten with each other."

Both Scott and Emma's eyes widened as their heads snapped to her and they reciprocally cried, "What?"

X

While Jean held her glass that was filled with red wine in her hand, she took a look around the pub. It was actually a nice one. Couples were sitting in booths and talked or laughed with each other, the room was covered in a dim light, but it was still enough to see well and most importantly: it was clean. The food and drinks were actually good too. Sipping on the glass, she suddenly felt like being watched. When she looked up again she noticed that Logan was staring at her. "Hm?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I asked what ya dreamin' 'bout, Red. Yer starin' off into nowhere for five minutes by now."

"I'm sorry," Jean apologized. "I was just thinking that the place is quite nice."

"Yeah, Joe always has good stuff," Logan grunted and sipped on his beer, still looking at her. "Ya look nice by the way," he said after she finally took her leather jacket off and revealed a scarlet red corsage. "Way better than the last time," he added smirking.

"Thank you," she replied and gave him a weak smile. "You don't look like a drowned dog this time either." Her smile widened when he chuckled. "So…," Jean said after a moment and put her glass down, while he still ate his steak. "For how long have you lived at the school?" She watched how he looked at her, still chewing on the steak and put the fork and knife away before he sipped on his beer. She knew Emma would drop dead to the ground, since he never spoke while chewing and had manners that surprised even her. Yeah, Emma would probably die of a heart attack.

"Nearly two years, I think…" Logan shrugged and put the bottle aside. "But I spend a lotta time in Canada too. So I didn't spend the whole two years at Charlie's."

"Why Canada?" she asked after sipping on her wine again.

"Canadian, remember?"

"Oh… I forgot!" She nodded and put the glass back down. "Did you visit your family in Canada?" She looked up when he chuckled and saw that he was shaking his head. "What?"

"I don't have a family, Red," he replied and sipped on his beer again. "I think…," he added.

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well," he began and leant back with folded arms. "Maybe I have, maybe I don't… I don't know."

"How can you not know if you have a family or not?" Jean asked and leant back too.

"Coz I can't remember," Logan said darkly and sighed when she frowned. "Look, I ain't gonna tell ya everythin' 'bout me, 'kay? I don't trust ya enough fer it," he went on ignoring the look she gave him. "I woke up naked in some Canadian wood one day without any memory of who I was, or where I came from, or how I ended up in it. So I don't know if I've a family somewhere or not…"

"When did it happen?" she asked in a soft voice and he could tell that she really was interested.

"15 years ago…," he answered and reached for his beer again, just to notice that the bottle was empty.

"Fif…," Jean began and stared at him in complete shock. "You mean you already live for 15 years without any memory of who you are?" she asked him and he nodded. "But…that's horrible…"

"Ya don't have t'tell me!" Logan said and waved for the waitress so that he could pay the bill.

"What do you know of your life?" she asked and put her purse away after he waved off, telling her with it that he'd pay all of it.

"That I'm Canadian, that I was probably in the military and received my codename from them… That's pretty much it."

"Your name or how old you are?" Jean asked and got up after he did. She blushed when he took her leather jacket and held it open for her to slip in. "Thanks…"

"Nope, nothin'," he said and pulled on his one, before he led her to the door and held it open for her. "Ya wanna go somewhere else?"

"Logan…," she said and grabbed his hand in a gentle grasp that made him cock an eyebrow at her. He could see the sadness and sympathy in her eyes and he didn't like it. "I…"

"Don't!" he warned and now it was for Jean to frown. "Ya feel sorry, fine I got it. But it won't change anythin' if ya say it, right?"

"Why are you so rude all of a sudden?" she asked, angered, and pulled her hand away. "Is it because you're a man and man are not aloud to show how they feel?"

"Calm down, will ya?" Logan snapped with a glare.

Groaning in frustration, she folded her arms and looked away, also glaring.

"So, ya wanna go somewhere else or not?" he dared to ask her after a moment and opened the door of the car for her.

Exchanging another glare with him first, the redhead finally sighed and let her arms hang. "What are the clubs around here like?"

"How am I supposed t'know?" Logan shrugged.

"You never go into clubs?"

"Nope, they hurt my ears," he replied and watched how she sat down on the seat. "Can't control the loud music."

"You're the first man, who says that he doesn't visit clubs because the music's too loud," Jean complained after he had closed the door on his side and had started the engine.

"Well, maybe it's coz ya never met a guy with hightened senses before, Red," Logan shrugged ironically and rolled his eyes in the next moment. "Did Chuck tell ya anythin' about the people ya live with?"

"Ehm….no…," Jean said and still looked at him.

"Fine…," he sighed and began to pull the car out of the parking lot. "It means I can hear, see, smell, taste and feel better than average people… So, loud music, like in clubs, hurt my ears and it's too much for me t'control it. Theatres or musicals are the most I can endure."

"Then let's go see a movie," she suggested and still looked at him from aside.

"Ya only wanna watch the newest X-rated stuff," he mocked teasingly and received a slap against the arm, which made him smirk.

Not saying anything for a moment, Jean looked out of the window and into the night. She really felt horrible after getting to know the things about him. She could and didn't want to imagine what it must feel like to live without knowing who you are, where you came from or if you had a family somewhere. But as a M.D. she really became interest after getting to know about his senses. Maybe she was lucky and he would allow her to test them later? "Logan…," Jean began after they came to a halt at a traffic light, "…how well can you hear and smell?"

He shrugged. "A couple of miles…"

"Really?" she said impressed.

"Yeah," he nodded and pulled the car into a free parking lot. Together they walked over to the theatre and he cocked an eyebrow at her when she put a hand to his chest.

"I pay this time," she smiled and he couldn't help but return it. "An X-rated movie it was, am I right?"

"Whatever ya want, Red!" Logan smirked and waited for her to get the tickets. He'd bet she'd pick a typical chick movie.

X

It was far past midnight before they returned to the mansion and walked upstairs to their rooms. When the stood in the middle of their doors, Jean smiled at him. "It was nice…," she said calmly and, even if he had his hands buried in his jeans pockets, received a weak smile and nod from him. "Maybe we can do it again…," she added even calmer and looked away, biting her lip.

"What? Watching a chick movie?" he joked and chuckled when she slapped his arm. "Well, ya know where I live, right?"

"Yes, I think I can manage to find you in this labyrinth here," Jean replied teasingly and opened her door. "Good night, Logan."

"Night, Red," Logan replied smirking and disappeared in his own room.

**Descena**: I have to apologize. _**DPR**_ has taking up a huge amount of slack for this story and I must thank her for not getting angry at me, being patient, and helping out with my writers block. I'm glad I chose you to co-write this story because you're an amazing partner and friend. So thanks. I've always said that college and work get in the way of what it is that we love to do and for me it has a lot more than I would like for it. Writers block and our emails not working didn't help any either. It's been difficult for us to communicate with where, and how, we're heading with this story when our emails take days to reach each other. I will put forth as much more effort as I can possibly afford too and this story isn't going anywhere; review and let us know that you're still with us though


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**DPR: So sorry for not updating sooner! We both had a writer's block on this story and our communicating didn't work either. Somehow our emails never arrive and we don't know why. We hope that our new way will work in the future, Anyway, I tried to push the story forward a good bit and hope you guys will like it.**

**The chapter is rated M, even if it's nothing graphical and only hints.**

**Enjoy!**

**About vows and men**

"How can someone suck so much at it?"

"What?"

"Ya suck!" Logan repeated and chuckled when he saw the look she gave him.

"And again… What?" Jean asked, following him from the garage to the front door.

"Ya suck! And that big time!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, really!"

"About my feet," he said smirking and held the door open for her. "I've flatfeet now thanks t'ya."

Jean huffed playfully. "It wasn't that bad, Logan!"

"It was, trust me!" he replied and opened two more buttons on his shirt. Thinking about what to do now since it was 2 a.m. only, he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the playroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked, having trouble to follow his fast steps on her heels.

"Ya sucked in baseball, ya sucked in basketball, ya thought hockey was the same as soccer," he listed and chuckled as she gave him a warning look, "today ya tortured my feet while tryin' t'dance, so now we'll try pool for a chance."

"It's already late…," Jean said and watched how he prepared a game, rubbed her arm unconsciously.

Logan only smirked and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt. "So? I'm nocturnal anyway," he shrugged and waited for her to get rid of her heels, was amused that she now only reached his chest and wasn't on eyelevel with him anymore. He handed her a cue and nodded at the door. "I'll get somethin' t'drink." She nodded. "Just try not t'kill yourself with it, 'kay?"

Glaring at him, the redhead used her powers on the pillows in the room and threw them at him, but Logan had quickly ducked out of the room.

Sighing, she leant against the table and looked at the cue lost in thoughts. She thought about the "dates" they had "gone on" in the past two weeks and, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, had really enjoyed his company. One day, when the weather had been sunny and really hot, she had watched him playing baseball with Scott, Kurt, Bobby and Peter. When it was time for dinner he had stayed outside, smirked at her and beckoned her to come over to him, which she had done. Before she had realized it she had held the bat in her hands and had stood between his legs with him pressing against her, his mouth so close to his ear and telling her in barely more than a whisper what to do that she, of course, had been completely unable to concentrate at all. Much to his amusement. The only things Jean had been able to notice were how close he'd been, how good it had felt and how good he'd smelled. Thankfully, he had caught the ball before it would have hit her square in the face…

Another time the girls had played basketball against the boys. The day had been rather hot too and thinking about it now, she was sure a specific weather goddess had been the reason for it. It was a bit odd that the temperature always rose when she and Logan were on the outside together as that she could still believe in coincidence… Anyway, Jean had caught the ball Ororo had thrown as an as-shirtless-as-the-other-boys-Logan had "accidentally" slipped and pulled her to the ground with him. When she had opened her eyes again after hitting the ground he had been on top of her, smirking and had giving her a cocky "Sorry, Red!" before helping her up again. Of course he hadn't turned around without a wink and smirk.

Then, on one evening Jean had woken up in need of something to drink and had left her room to walk downstairs to the kitchen. With a glass of water in her hand she wanted to make her way back upstairs, as the TV in the rec-room caught her attention. It was in the middle of the night after all… Curiously, she had entered the room and was surprised to find Logan in front of the telly with a bottle of beer and some sandwiches. He had told her that he never slept very well and that with all the kids in this house he hardly had the chance to watch hockey on telly. Since she had no idea what the hockey rules were and why he cursed that often, she had watched the game with him and tried to figure it out. Of course Logan had not explained why he had suffered from a coughing fit when she had asked about the game not being interrupted as one player, at least in her opinion, had been clearly offside. His laughter had become even worse as she had begun to sulk and had stated that it was the case in soccer…

And yesterday he had asked her if she danced and, stupid as Jean was, she had said yes. Well,…Logan had learned very quickly that she had lied…

"Sleepyhead."

Starting, Jean's head jerked up and she looked directly into Logan's smirking face, didn't even notice the bottle he held into her direction first and was too fascinated by his strong eyes. "What?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I asked if ya intend t'take the bottle from me before my arm falls off," he repeated, smirked when she blushed and sipped on his bottle before he took the cue. "Know how t'play it?" he asked and quickly raised a hand. "Honestly!"

"I haven't played it in a couple of years," Jean admitted and liked the cool feeling the beer left in her stomach. It helped at least a bit against her nervousness. Thinking about it, she didn't even know why she felt nervous. In the end it was just Logan…

"So I might be in danger, huh?" he teased her and put the bottle onto a table nearby.

"In danger?" she asked and did the same.

"Yeah! A ball might hit my jewels or ya accidentally hit them with the cue…"

"Logan!" the redhead warned but he only smirked.

"C'mere before ya hurt yourself, Red," he said teasingly and pulled her closer with one arm. After he had positioned him in a good way behind her to show her how the correct grip and movement was, he inhaled her sweet scent for a moment, hardly able to keep himself from nuzzling her neck. When they had went dancing he hadn't cared about her stomping on his feet most of the time. He'd been way too busy in relishing how good her body felt against his, how beautiful her eyes and smile, even an embarrassed one, were and how lovely her scent was. But of course, he wouldn't admit that… "If your heart keeps up with that pace, ya gonna drop dead t'the ground, darlin'," he mumbled into her ear and smirked when she tensed against him. "So, now watch and learn," Logan quickly said before his feral site paid too much attention to how much she actually pressed against him…

After playing for about an hour the two mutants had gone upstairs. Jean, who had been really tired after the events of the day, had been jolted awake from her drowsiness by him as he gave her a gentle peck on the cheek and a smile. "Sleep well, Red," Logan said and, after giving her another smile, turned around and disappeared behind his room door.

The redhead stood stock still, her eyes wide and stared at the now closed door in shock. Her mind still tried to process what had just happened, if he had really just kissed her… Still shocked she went into her room, closed the door and pulled off her red dress that she had worn for their dancing date. In the meanwhile her powers pulled the hairgrips out of her pinned up hair, which fell loosely down and then Jean dropped tiredly onto her bed. Still her heart was hammering in her chest. Her mind was racing with everything that had happened in the past weeks between them and only one thought crossed her mind: She was using him, wasn't she? She was using him in order to be able to stay in the mansion, to win a bet Emma had made. She was hurting him…

Sighing, Jean went under the sheets and pulled her pillow closer, unable to sleep despite her tiredness. She was using him, wasn't she? Well, of course she was. There was no way in hell that a girl that came from a good family like her would fall for a poor, rocker-rebel like him. Right? Groaning in frustration she sat up and ran both hands over and face and through her hair. If that was the case then why did she have that funny feeling in her stomach and why was her heart still racing, the spot where his lips had brushed over her cheek still burning? And she was using him…

Before she even realized it, she stood in front of his door and knocked carefully, hoped that he would already be asleep. "It's open," Jean heard him saying and closed her eyes briefly. Of course he had to be awake…

She slipped into his room and closed the door behind her, had problems to see anything at all in the dark room. In the end she switched the lamp on his bedside table on and blushed when she became aware of his intense gaze.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked and threw the rest of his cigar out of the window, closed it and walked over to her. His jeans hang low on his hip due to the buttons being open, his shirt lay already forgotten on a stool and he was barefoot. He had felt the need of smoking before going to bed, had already been half undressed as it had overwhelmed him and obviously, he had given in. Now his eyes were focused on her green ones that traveled down his chest, saw the blush that became obvious on her cheeks as they stopped at his crotch. His own eyes were fixed on her cleavage, took in the curves that her short, silky nightgown showed. And he couldn't help but feel the desire that it sent towards his lower body parts. Swallowing, Logan reached out to touch her cheeks. "What's the matter?" he asked in a husky whisper that made her shudder and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

"I…," Jean began, swallowed and cleared her throat. "I need to…"

"To what?" Logan asked stopping in front of her and tilting his head a bit, his eyes fixed on her full lips. He could hear her fast heartbeat clearly, knew that his wasn't slower…

Jean tried to make her self tell him why she had come, to tell him about the bet, about how stupid Emma's idea had been, that she didn't want to use him, that it had been wrong to do so, that she was confused… Instead she closed her eyes and kissed him back as he leant in to press his lips on hers, held her breath when his tongue slipped into her mouth and brushed over hers so gently that it almost hurt. Her hands clung to him as if she was drowning, still held onto him when she lay on his bed with him kissing and nibbling on her neck. Jean's breathing came in rasps, her heart was hammering against its cage and she buried her hands in his thick hair when his hands found their way under her gown.

"So beautiful…," Logan whispered against her neck after the gown had landed on the floor and exposed her full breasts to him. Unconsciously, he grind against her, heard her surprised gasp and attacked her mouth again, getting more heated up with every touch her hands left on his body. He felt how they ran down his spine and disappeared in his jeans, how she soon began to tuck on the fabric impatiently. Logan wiggled his way out of the jeans and kicked them into a corner, felt her tensing briefly as she realized that he hadn't been wearing anything underneath. While his left hand began to search blindly in the drawer, his right helped her to pull her panties down, their lips never breaking the kiss for once…

Ororo sighed and shook her head, her hand writing down note after note, her eyes looking up and then down on the paper again. She hated days like this…

"Occupied so early in the morning?" Emma asked sweetly and pulled a low-fat yoghurt out of the fridge, which earned her a glare. "What?"

"Nothing!" the weather goddess snapped and added the yoghurt to her list. "I'm only trying to make a shopping list here and thought I was finally done with it…"

"Oh, you go shopping?" the blonde asked.

"So?" Ororo asked back, sensing what the woman was about to say next as a sweet smile appeared on her lips and gave her the same one in return. "My answer is no!"

Emmy huffed. "You don't even know what I was about to ask."

"You wanted to ask me if I could buy some useless products for you, since I was already on my way to the supermarket."

Stunned, Emma gave her a look. "Are you a telepath all of a sudden?"

"No, but it was too obvious," Ororo replied sweetly and greeted Scott as he entered the room. As he was about to open the fridge she gave him a loud "NO!"

"What?" he asked stunned and confused.

"She has made a shopping list and now no one's allowed to open that thing until she has come back," Emma told him while eating her yoghurt, waited for a manly complaint about not getting a caveman breakfast.

"Do you call that breakfast?" he asked her instead.

"At last I watch my line in contrast to you," she huffed.

Scott smiled. "As far as I remember your eyes were fixed on my abs the last time at the pool," he teased, which earned him a look. "I'm out for breakfast then," he announced. "I take Rogue and the others with me."

"And what about me?" the blonde asked incredulously.

He turned at the door, the too sweet smile still plastered on his face. "You?"

"Yes, me!" Emma asked and crossed her arms.

"You…," Scott said and scanned her body that was once more stuck in too short clothes, "need to look after your body." Hearing her explosion still down the corridor he laughed loudly.

"This rude, arrogant bastard! Did you hear that?" she asked Ororo, who only shrugged and took her list and purse. "_You need to look after your body_! Sure! At least I won't have a problem with a beer belly later!" she snapped and grabbed an apple.

"Whatever," the weather goddess said. "I'm off. See you later."

"Men…," Emma cursed and bit into the fruit with a sour look on her face.

Upstairs Jean slowly awoke due to some noises and cracked one eye open. She watched how Logan, hair still damp from a shower, pulled a shirt over his head and closed the belt on his jeans. She knew the moment now would become very awkward for them. Still she had to tell him the truth about the bet before he got to know about it from someone else and believed she had no interest in him at all. "Logan?" Jean asked, keeping her voice calm and sat up a bit, held the sheets close to her nude form.

"Mornin'," he smirked, his eyes expressing a gentle warmth and leant over to press a kiss on her cheek. "Thought ya might wanted t'sleepin. It's Saturday after all…"

"No, I…," she began and pulled her hair back. "I need to tell you something…"

Once more she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her eyes grew wide, fearing what the visitor would think if he or she saw her in his bed. Logan gave her a sign to stay quiet and opened the door only a bit. "What?"

"Can you check on the van?" Ororo asked desperate.

"Ask Scott. I'm busy."

"He took the kids out for breakfast. I really need to drive to the supermarket and I have a long list," she went on, ignoring him. "Would you please check on the car?"

"'Ro, the garage is full of cars, take another one. I'm busy!" Logan repeated.

"I need to buy food for the whole school, Logan. I need the van!" she insisted. "Do I have to remind you of the fact that you eat the things I buy too?"

Groaning, he rolled his eyes and closed the door to put some shoes on. "We talk later okay?" he told Jean and waited for a brief nod, frowned since she looked rather uncomfortable. "She can become damn annoyin' if she doesn't get her way," he added and nodded to his bathroom. "Just use my things. I'll try to make it quick."

"Okay…," Jean said calmly and watched how he went out of the door.

"Your luck that you came out of your room again!" Ororo said darkly and gave him a sour look. Ignoring the roll of his eyes, she followed him. "What were you busy with?"

"None of your business!" Logan growled.

"Did you just talk to someone?"

"'Ro!" he warned and opened the door to the garage with a bit too much force.

"I'm just asking!" she defended herself.

"No, you're snoopin' around!" he growled and began his work on the car, not liking how she stopped next to him and smiled.

"You went out yesterday, didn't you?" Ororo asked after a moment. "Met someone nice?"

"Yeah," Logan grunted still with his head in the engine bay. "A hot, young guy with a body t'drool over. Had hard, sweaty sex all night and my butt still hurts."

She laughed. "Damn, I'd have loved t'see that."

He snorted. "Knowing ya, you'd rather loved t'join…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ororo challenged.

Logan made a clicking noise and winked at her while closing the engine hood. "I admit it, 'Ro. I did Kurt," he said and threw the car keys back at her.

"Logan!" she warned loudly, but he only chuckled and closed the door behind him.

"So, you still refuse to tell me where you have been to?" Emma asked and watched how the redhead sipped on her coffee.

"I already told you," Jean replied, "we went dancing…"

"Oh, so Apeman and you went dancing… And?" the blonde asked impatiently.

"Nothing and…"

"Then why are you behaving so oddly?" Emma demanded to know. "Did Apeman molest you or something?" For that remark she received a look. "Then what?"

"Nothing!" Jean said once more and got up to put the cup away, remembering that Logan had wanted to talk to her after he was done trying to solve whatever was wrong with the car.

"You act as if he asked to marry you…," Emma said and crossed her arms. "What…happe…," she began as something caught her eye, something she wasn't prepared to see. "You slept with him?" the blonde nearly yelled and stared at the redhead in shock. The same expression was mirrored on Jean's face. "You slept with Apeman?"

"Not so loud!" Jean hissed.

"How could you?" Emma went on. "We made a vow remember? You promised not to sleep with him!"

"It…just happened…," the redhead tried to apologize.

"Oh, so it just happened!" her friend mocked. "And the next thing you're going to tell me is that it was the best sex you ever had and that you have fallen for this grunting animal."

"Logan is not an animal, Emma!" Jean warned.

"No? Well he left a pretty mark on your neck."

Surprised she touched it. "I…"

Getting off her stool, a smile ready on her lips, Emma stopped in front of her friend. "Does your sweetheart also know about the bet? Does he know that you only went on dates with him because you wanted to stay in the mansion?" Seeing how Jean lowered her look, she nodded. "As I thought…"

"Emma…," the redhead sighed, but the woman had already left the room. Still rubbing on her neck, she went back upstairs to Logan's room and knocked.

"Open," a gruff voice could be heard from the inside and Jean opened the door, a surprise awaiting her.

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned and closed the door behind her. "Couldn't you repair the car?"

"Car's fine…," Logan grunted, still looking out of the window and exhaled the smoke of his cigar.

"Then what is it?" Jean asked and stopped behind him.

He chuckled. "I never thought of ya like this…"

"Like what?"

He turned to give her a deadly glare. "That ya are a fuckin' slut," he spat angrily and stared into her shocked face.

"What?" Jean asked, not knowing what was wrong all of a sudden and backed off when he came slowly closer, looking more like a predator than anything else.

"So ya spread your legs for bets, huh?" Logan growled and drove her further to the wall at the door. "Maybe ya should ask for money too, makes the picture more perfect!"

"Who told you?" she asked, shocked that he had found out.

"No one. I heard ya talkin'," he grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, Logan. I wanted to tell you when Ororo knocked!" Jean said and looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course ya did. Ya reached your aim, didn't ya?"

"No! It wasn't like this!" she tried to explain and her back hit the wall. "Emma made this stupid bet with Scott. I didn't know about it first. And I wasn't fine with it either. I swear I didn't want to use you…" He chuckled darkly. "I wanted to tell you when I came to you last night…"

"Sure…," Logan nodded smirking before he leant in. "Get…the fuck outta my face, Red!"

Scared at the sudden change in him, Jean couldn't move first. "Logan…" She gasped when he grabbed her by her arm roughly and opened the door to throw her out.

"Pack your things and piss off or I make ya!" he growled angrily and slammed the door shut.

Staring at the door still shocked about what had just happened, the redhead remained on the floor panting.

"Well, I guess that means someone found out, huh?" Emma remarked and met Jean's angrily look, noticed the tears in her friend's eyes. "That was your own fault, sweetheart. I told you not to start anything with Apeman…"

"Shut up!" Jean barked, got up and slammed her room door shut with a force that even surprised the blonde. Inside, she leant against it for a moment, her mind trying to understand what just happened. When her hand touched the mark on her neck again a sob escaped her lips and she slumped to the floor crying…

**Well I hope you liked the chapter and can forgive the long wait. I tried my best to push the story further. Let us know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviewers! It would be great if we got some more. We're still trying to figure out how to make this story work, so….if you have any suggestions. Let us know!

**About vows and men**

The sun was high and cooking. If at all possible, the Apocalypse would happen soon as the UV rays began to hook people's skin off. Skin cancer was climbing, burning at the beaches, and shortages of water in certain areas. A world wide Apocalypse was sure to happen any day now. But in the Xavier Mansion…their apocalyptic battle was just beginning…

Cold, chlorine smelling water crashed down upon one poor, innocent, and ditzy bystander. She shrieked in surprise as laughter erupted from a near by group and a very close person to which she was talking too. She sat up quickly, waving her arms about as if to magically dry or rid her of the chlorine smell as she whined… "I just dyed my hair."

The man who had jumped in, causing a huge cannonball and a tidal wave of water, specifically met to soak the blond, laughed as he climbed up the side wall of the pool and perched himself a few feet from her. His red glasses, tied around his head with a black band to insure it shielded his eyes, only grinned at his accomplishment. "Don't tell me it'll turn green now?" he asked, sharing a laugh with the students who all witnessed the act.

"You better hope it doesn't, you overgrown little boy," Emma seared at him, to which all he did, as well as the audience, was laugh.

"Knock it off, Scott," Ororo said, a few chairs down from the couple.

Quickly forgotten, Scott dove back into the pool as the others went back to their game, Emma leaned back, muttering to herself. "What's that?" her friend asked beside her, causing Emma to glance in her direction. Ever so radiant, Jean wore oversized black and tan sunglasses to mask seventy percent of her face, as her grin never went unwavering, not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"Nothing," the blond hissed, sparing a moment to narrow her eyes at Scott.

Jean, still grinning, followed her gaze before lifting her magazine once more to finish the article. But not before saying, "You're so infatuated with him."

Emma's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, though it was hard to tell through her dark tinted sunglasses. "I am not!"

The red head chortled. "You so are."

"Am not!" Emma protested, pouting, as she raised the mirror back under her face, sealing the perfect tan for her formed and fit body.

"Have you two not gone out yet?" Jean asked, truly interested.

"No," Emma answered impartially.

Jean turned to Emma with a raised eyebrow. "Why not," she demanded to know. "It's been three weeks since you told me you two were going to go out since you won the bet, and seven weeks since winning the damn thing!"

"I am strategizing," the blond said justly.

Jean absorbed the words and tore her gaze from Emma shortly, watching the teens play pool basketball…or whatever it was they were calling it. Candidly, the red head didn't understand her friend. She claimed not to like Scott Summers, yet all those two could do was tease each other and argue up a storm about the tiniest of things. Then she would barge into Jean's room, unannounced, and yammer on about Scott. If it were up to Jean, she'd lock them in a room and be done with it. It was obvious that they wanted to be all over each other. Words had never been Emma's strong suit, so Jean knew, from watching closely in the past, that she saw Scott as a challenge as he was trying to reject her as long as possible. But like any man, the barrier had to be broken sometime.

"Have you been training?" she asked out of the blue.

Emma glanced at Jean as the red head avoided her gaze. She sighed. No doubt, she wanted to know about the furry and uptight man known as Logan. "Yes," she answered honestly.

After the whole issue with Logan, Jean didn't find it fitting to continue her sessions any longer, much to the disappointment of Charles Xavier and Ororo. Plus…Emma never stopped complaining about it…

"_You're going to leave me all alone there!" Emma whined._

_Jean covered her ears from Emma's shrieking tone in her voice; the kind that could break glass and call dogs from states away. "Lower your voice," she hissed softly, closing her eyes as she felt a headache coming on._

"_I will not!" Emma insisted, but nonetheless, lowering her tone. "Just because you didn't tell apeman about the bet and he took it like the jackass he is and has been treating you like trash, doesn't mean that you can bail on me."_

_Jean opened her eyes and glanced at Emma, lowering her hands to her side. "Actually, it does." Just when Emma opened her mouth to protest, Jean raised her hand, cutting her off. "Look…whatever Logan and I had…it's gone. It was nothing more than lust, Emma."_

_Folding her arms over her chest, she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you told me it was more than that."_

_Jean sighed. "We made a vow, Emma."_

"_Yes, one that you broke without a second thought," the blond reminded her. Sensing that Jean was about to lose her temper, or worse…cry, she continued. "Look, I don't like him…you know I don't. But, we got to stay in the Mansion…we're continuing teaching and we're learning more about their team of misfits."_

_Jean pressed her fingers against her temple and rubbed. "They have a name, Emma."_

_The blond frowned. "Another headache?"_

_Jean nodded. "Yes," she answered, overwhelmed._

"_That makes four just this week," Emma said disconsolately. "You need to get that checked out."_

"_What I need is a drink."_

_Emma chuckled. "What you need is a good…"_

"You need to get laid, Jean."

Snapping out of her daze, the red head turned to her friend. "Excuse me?"

The blond, taking slightly off guard by Jean's dream state, shrugged. "What?" she asked, clueless. "You do. Ever since that whole fight with mister Grouch you're like a damn robot." Jean scoffed. "You are!" Emma replied defensively. "Every time he walks in, you walk out. Every time someone mentions his name, you freeze. You're not the Jean Grey that made Matthew Bolton piss his pants out of embarrassment when you revealed he had a third nipple and couldn't give a girl pleasure for years."

"You know what?" Jean started suddenly, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. "I think you're onto something," she replied shortly before getting up and setting her magazine down.

"Jean," Emma called after her, watching the red head walk back into the house in her two piece bathing suit, not liking the tone she had used. She sighed and collapsed back into the lounge chair. "I've officially woke the beast within," she muttered.

**Descena: I've decided to post this sooner then we were going too because DPR and I are both busy. I have training soon and I can't access the site and our emails still don't work, and my ICQ too for some reason .. I've ended up being busy with this RP forum but I'm pulling away from it slightly to realign myself with my other stories if I can and make a new one. I wanna do a Twilight one, because I love the series and Meyer is my favorite author, but I'm seriously lacking ideas, although the itch to make one is there. I'm not a fan of author notes, but I figured that everyone should know why updates have been lagging slightly. With that said, if you need to say anything to me directly, PM works. I'm still trying to figure out all the new additions this site has now...**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys; this is the part where you, as the readers and reviewers, get to determine the future of this story. If you hadn't gotten the news, DPR is taking a break from this story to focus on her own stories and her college, which I completely concur and stand by. I'm going back to college next year as well. I wanted to post this scene here because it's been sitting in this document inbox since 16 September. Now, I haven't yet had a chance to reach DPR and discuss how we're going to continue, but I would imagine she would still have a say and views in this story, despite not actually writing anything. It's a little harder to remember to check this accounts emails as well because I'm busy and I have too many email addresses as it is, but I strongly encourage people to contact me with desires on what they would like to see in this story and ideas on where it's heading. As far as my other stories, I highly doubt I'll be getting back to them anytime soon. This story seems to come a little bit easier for me for some reason. So, I need your in-put, and please don't be shy about it. This is your entertainment, your story, and it's written for all of you.

Descena

X X

She spun in a fashion model manner, giving her audience the full effect and a view of every threaded piece of fabric. "What do you think?"

Emma stopped spinning to face Jean, who was casually dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, leaning on one shoulder as her entire body was spread across the queen sized bed. "Well," the red head began, keeping her eyes on the dress. "I think that it doesn't make you seem too much of a slut…which is good." Emma's face fell before she narrowed her eyes at the approaching red head as Jean got up to examine the dress more closely. "I have to say though…you stole my color."

The blond glanced down at her fire red dress that was just an inch shy of stopping at her knees. It was backless and thin strapped and showed off her cleavage just enough to make any man drool. "Well, I just didn't think white was going to cut it tonight."

Jean raised her eyebrows. "Are you planning on sleeping with him?"

"You slept with yours, didn't you?" she retorted, turning to the mirror, her back to Jean, as she examined herself once more. She noticed how Jean hadn't said anything back but she didn't mope about it either. At least there was progress. Emma ran her hand through her perfectly straight hair as she watched Jean's reflection. "Where are you?"

Jean's face fell into confusion. "I'm right here. Where are you?"

The blond rolled her eyes and turned to face her friend. "I meant with Apeman," she corrected.

Jean shrugged carelessly, reaching for the matching purse on the dresser and handing it to Emma. "I'm over it."

"Say it like you mean it," Emma scoffed, turning back around to pay more attention to her hair.

"No, I really do." Jean moved back to the bed and sat at the edge of it. "It's becoming easier to deal with him."

"You know I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did, right?" Emma asked.

Jean laughed whole heartedly. "No you don't."

Emma rebuffed. "No. I don't."

Jean watched as Emma draped the purse over her tanned and naked shoulder before asking, "So, where's he taking you?"

Emma turned and shrugged. "Have no idea." She grinned. "Wish me luck."

She smiled and watched Emma walk out of the room before whispering, "Good luck."

00

Emma was pleasantly surprised at the location that Scott Summers had taken her. First of all, seeing him in a sleek nice suit certainly gave him more credit that she would have thought of. He cleaned up real nicely. And the glasses weren't even an issue. The car that he took too was right up her alley as well; the brand new Mercedes Benz in black with dark tinted windows.

The restaurant even had valet parking. As they entered, Emma immediately found comfort in this type of class; the ones only movie stars were normally seen in. "Well, you certainly went out of your way," she purred to him, wrapping her arm around his. All Scott could do was simply grin at her compliment, making a note that she had said such a thing to him.

When they approached the host, he causally gave his name, grabbed two menus, and led them throughout the restaurant. Emma was slightly surprised at how crowded and yet quiet the place was. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived when she realized where the host was having them seated. "Um, I'm not sitting here."

Quickly, she saw how Scott's head shot up. She was quite sure that he was glaring at her through his glasses. They both looked at her with a questioning gaze. "This is a window seat," she replied testily, reading off from their projected thoughts. "I'm not going to eat with people walking down the street and staring at me. I'm not a fish."

Scott, bowing his head in defeat, sighed as the host simply nodded. "Not a problem." _Despite how full we are, I'm sure we can make accommodations for Mrs. Bitch._ Emma narrowed her eyes at the little petite man before grabbing Scott's arm and digging her nails into it.

"Ow," he complained.

"It's taking a lot for me not to toast his brain right now!" she hissed.

Scott, despite how anxious he felt, chuckled and patted her hand nervously. "Don't create a scene, huh?"

Emma narrowed her eyes but said nothing as they followed the man to another section of the restaurant. The second he stopped at the table, obviously presenting it to them, Emma's eyes followed a waiter going into the door only a few feet from the table. She chuckled, hardly amused, and threw her hair over her left shoulder. "I don't think so." She heard Scott groan and glanced at him, realizing he must have done it in his head.

"This is the last available table, Madam," the host informed her.

"It's near the kitchen!"

"Unless you would like to wait for forty minutes…"

"Or be a fish," Scott chortled. He saw the glare from Emma and immediately quieted.

"Then we'll go to another place then," Emma replied.

Scott raised his hand quick enough to stop her. "Uh…there isn't another restaurant around here for another thirty minutes and I'm starving."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "It's New York. There are restaurants everywhere."

"I like this place," he whined. Emma, however, wasn't easily amused as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Scott, reading his mind. "What're you doing?" he asked, uneasy.

"You have _coupons_ to this place?" she cried out, causing Scott to wince.

He looked over her shoulder and nodded at the host. "We'll go somewhere else." He quickly wrapped Emma by shoulder, who shrugged him angrily off, as they both walked out of the restaurant. As he handed the valet his ticket to fetch his car, he was hit sharply in the gut and doubled over in pain upon hearing Emma hiss, "Jerk." Once he caught his breath, he asked, "What did I do?"

"This is an awful start to our first date," Emma complained.

Once Scott straightened up, he glanced at her. "You mean our _only_ date."

She blinked. "What did I say?"

Scott shook his head, ignoring the question. "Look, I'm not trying to impress you."

"_Really?_" Emma retorted sarcastically. "I would have _never_guessed _that_."

Scott turned and narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she could tell he was doing that just by the expression on his face. Her smirk told him that she did. Neither said anything as the Benz pulled up and both got in and pulled away. They remained silent, hearing the quiet rumble of the engine, as they drove down the street. For the next forty minutes, Scott gradually pulled into restaurants and checked to see if they booked and the waiting times. He had hit ten before he climbed back into the car again, sighing deeply, and profoundly aggravated.

"Well?" Emma asked, testily, as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Hour waiting time."

Emma sighed and slammed the visor mirror shut. "You know, this is a valuable lesson for you." She snapped the lipstick shut and shoved it in her purse. "You always, _always_, get a reservation."

"I _did_," Scott snapped at her. "You weren't satisfied with the tables he offered us."

"And when you called, did you ask what tables were available?"

"No person, in their right mind, would ever make a big deal about that," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Argo, lesson to be learned."

"Whatever," Scott cried out, desperate to make her shut up. "Look, I've been driving forever and I haven't eaten since breakfast. I'm hungry so just picking a place!"

"At this point, I don't care," she huffed. "You've already ruined the date, so…"

"Fine," he snapped, putting the car into drive and leaving the parking lot. It wasn't until ten minutes later that he finally found a place that was open and didn't require waiting for a table.

"A diner?" Emma screeched.

Scott pulled out the keys and opened his door. "Yes," he said simply, stepping out.

"I'm not eating in this grease ball," she shot at him.

"Then don't eat," Scott shot back, walking away.

Emma remained in the car for a few minutes before she began to get cold. She opened the door, "Wait!" she called out, closing the door gently and rushing to him, as fast as possible in high heels.

Scott simply snorted at her as they entered the diner together, completely overdressed. It didn't go unnoticed either as they walked through the diner, finding a table that wasn't near a window, and the waitresses and few customers followed them with their eyes. As they both seat in unison, Emma adverted her gaze at the women by grabbing the plastic menu and shielding the left side of her face from them. "This is terribly embarrassing," she whispered.

Scott smirked as he grabbed a menu as well and opened it. "More embarrassing than sitting near a window?"

Emma simply lowered the menu to shoot a glare at Scott as she glanced over the items. It took no more than a minute upon their entrance until a waitress approached them, holding her pad and pen in her hands. It took a few second for any words to be spoken as she glanced at Emma's outfit. _I wonder if they just came from a ball or something._She frowned at the woman's thoughts. "What can I get for you folks, t'night?"

Emma glanced up. The woman was fiercely overweight and probably ate at this diner everyday, three times a day. She made Emma want to lose weight. "You wouldn't happen to have any red wine, would you…" She glanced at the name tag. "…Stacy?"

The woman pursed her lips and frowned deeply. "We're a diner," Stacy stated simply.

The blond blinked a few times in confusion as she saw Scott glance up as well. "So?"

Before Stacy could say anything else, Scott interjected. "Uh, I'll have a coke and the bacon cheeseburger with cheddar fries."

Stacy nodded and wrote the order as Emma grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"You're a vegetarian?" Scott asked.

Emma shook her head. "No," she answered, as if he had asked a stupid question.

"Then shut up."

She frowned before realizing that Stacy was waiting on her. She sighed, loudly, and closed the plastic menu. "Mineral water and a plain salad."

The waitress raised her eyebrow. "_Plain_ salad?"

Emma shot her an annoyed glace. "Yes. Like…with just leafs…nothing else."

"You could just eat off the bush outside," Scott replied, obviously stealing the woman's thoughts as she chuckled and walked away.

"You're such an ass," Emma sneered at him.

"Oh, you totally adore me."

"Get a life pervert."

X X

Yes, there is more after this, it's just not written up yet but it will be. I actually forgot what was supposed to follow after this scene. It wasn't the aftermath of Scott and Emma; it was with Logan and Jean if I remember correctly, but that wasn't my scene, so I have to go back and think of something. If someone has ideas, I'm all ears or eyes.


End file.
